Operation Ranger Assault
by basketcse
Summary: What if Stephanie meets Ranger and is attracted to him from the very beginning? What might happen without the Morrelli baggage. This is a more humorous and lighter story for me. There is mature content.
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

I read several good stories and got the idea to write one about Ranger and Steph meeting and building a romantic relationship without the Morrelli baggage and other stuff. Steph gets to meet the Merry Men and build her relationships one by one. I made it light and angsty. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Mandyh my beta for all the help and patience with my questions!

Warning-Smut Coming. Pun Intended.

**Operation Ranger Assault**

**Chapter 1**

We were sitting across from each other in the same diner where we first met. He pushed the newspaper toward me. The headline in the Trenton news today was:

_**Rising local celebrity "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" helps clear vice cop of shooting charges.**_

"I'm proud of you Babe. You got your man and you got your money. How does it feel?"

"Nothing to get excited about. I can pay my rent and I can afford to replace my car."

I was eating pie and looking at him licking my lips. My God, this man was gorgeous. He was an Adonis, a piece of work sent straight from the Gods of eye candy. He had the beauty and grace of a wild cat and was just as deadly. I got the tingles every time he came near me and I had wanted to jump onboard the Ranger train and ride him till the end of the line since the first time I met him.

He was wearing a small smirk on his face as he watched my lips and looked in my eyes. "I eat my pie with enthusiasm too Babe."

"You didn't get any. I thought you don't eat empty….oh." I blushed. "Very funny." The smirk got bigger.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No. I just made a statement."

"Some statement. You have a girlfriend?"

"The closest right now would be you. You're a girl and a friend. I don't do relationships."

My turn to flirt. "What do you do?"

His eyes twinkled and the smirk turned into a small grin.

"I try not to get into conversations like this with my friends."

"You started it."

"You were licking your lips and looking at me like you were looking at your dessert."

"So. I appreciate a handsome guy when I see one. I can look can't I?"

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Very."

"What do you want from me?"

"A late night call to rescue your naked and handcuffed body from the shower." He barked with laughter.

"Not going to happen Babe.

"How's your leg?"

"Healing."

"Can I see it?"

"Babe your playing with fire. Finish your pie and let's go."

Ranger drove me to a used car lot and helped me to negotiate a deal on a used Jeep Wrangler Sahara model. "See you tomorrow night Babe. Call if you need me." I watched his fine Cuban ass walking to his Cadillac Escalade, get in and drive away.

"Yum..sigh. Stephanie Plum wants some of that. It's going to be my mission."

I had met Ranger a couple weeks ago when I scored myself a new and unusual occupation as a bounty hunter; which I knew absolutely nothing about. I had been laid off from my lingerie buying job at E.E. Martin and went to ask my cousin Vinnie the bail bondsman for a filing job when this opportunity came up. Vinnie gave me a file on a fugitive as a trial run and Connie, Vinnie's secretary had advised me to call Ranger for some training help. The fugitive had been Joe Morrelli, a TPD vice cop and a pain from my past. He had fondled me at six in a game of naughty choo choo and taken my virginity behind a pastry case on the floor of the Tasty Pastry when I was still in high school. Then he had written about it on the restroom walls of a few Burg establishments and left to join the military. I had partially evened the score by running over him a couple years later in my Dad's Buick and breaking his leg. Finding his butt, delivering him to jail and getting paid for it had been even better. In the end, he had been innocent of the crime he was accused and was now back to being a vice cop.

I was feeding Rex and thinking about dinner for myself when the doorbell rang and I looked out the peep hole. "Shit, really?" I left the chain on and opened the door. "What do you want Morrelli?"

"Brought you a gift. Cupcakes for my Cupcake." He held up a bakery box.

"Joe, I'm not _your_ anything." I took the chain off and opened the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you and I'm not angry at you for handing me over to the TPD."

"I don't really care if you were angry. You were my skip and I turned your butt in. Give me the cupcakes."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No."

"Would you like to order Pino's and talk?"

"You buying?"

"Yes."

"Then okay. Let me make this clear. This is not a date and you keep your cannoli in your pants."

We ordered the Pizza and Joe ran out to get some beer. When the pizza came we sat down on the couch eating. Joe was looking at me. "You look good Cupcake. You just get prettier the older you get."

"Gee thanks Joe. You could have omitted the age part. Oh yeah, and I seem to remember you saying something like that while ogling me the night you handcuffed me to my shower." He laughed.

"Now that was a pretty sight too. Who rescued you by the way?"

"A friend of mine I work with, Ranger."

"Manoso? That guy and his goons are fucking scary. You shouldn't be getting mixed up with him."

"I already am. He's my friend and I don't have any reason not to trust him. All he's ever done is help me. I'm not talking about him with you."

"I actually did have another motive for coming here. I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"N.O. Nope. No way Morrelli. You, I have reason not to trust."

"You're kidding. You don't want to go out with me?"

"What? Nobody ever said no to you? Well I said no and I'm not convinced you've changed much. We can be friends. I'll probably see you a lot doing this line of work."

"I'm hoping to change your mind and your line of work is dangerous. How the hell did you end up doing fugitive apprehension?"

"Needed a job and my cousin owns a bonds office. Asked for a job. I actually like it." He shook his head.

"You're a piece of work Stephanie Plum."

"Thanks."

I walked in the bonds office and said hello to Connie. Lula came in behind me. "Hey Lula. How are you?"

Lula is now an ex-ho. I had met her a while back looking for Morrelli. She had been brutally beaten and left on my apartment's fire escape by a psychopathic boxer named Ramirez. Thankfully, he was dead now and Lula was beginning a new life.

"I'm Damn skippy girlfriend. Thanks to you. I got me this new job and new friends. It's all good girl."

"I'm happy for you Lula. I'm glad you're here."

"What are you holding Connie?"

"Got a new one here. Elvira Danby charged with human trafficking and prostitution. Word is, she owns an unusual kind of brothel."

The door opened and I felt a tingle on my neck. We all turned.

Lula was the first to speak. "Oh hot dayum!" The corners of his lips were twitching.

"Ranger, meet Lula. Lula this is Ranger. He's a bounty hunter and he's been teaching me the ropes." He nodded at Lula.

He looked at my folder. "What's on the agenda for today Babe?"

"Connie just gave me this one." He took it and a grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"We should do this one together."

"Why. You know this place? Is this woman dangerous?"

"Yes. In a good way."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

"When do you want to do it? We still have that stakeout tonight, right?"

"Give me a couple minutes with Connie and we'll go."

I looked at Lula. "That man is fine girlfriend." She was fanning herself. We talked for a couple minutes and Ranger grabbed my hand and told the two women goodbye.

We got in his Escalade and he was grinning again and looked over at me and winked. "I don't get it. You're kind of freaking me out with that weird grin your wearing." He just turned and went into his driving zone. Ranger is a more action than words sort of guy.

In about thirty minutes we pulled up to this big dark gothic like old house with a wrought iron gate around it. It was three stories with big red double doors. I gotta' admit it was kind of creepy. I looked over at Ranger and thought I was glad that he was with me.

"Ready Babe?" I nodded.

We walked to the door and he rang the bell. An attractive young woman opened the door. "My name is Carlos and I would like to speak with Mistress Elvira." I cocked my head and looked at him.

The girl said, "Please come in and have a seat in the drawing room."

I rolled my eyes at Ranger and mouthed '_drawing room'._ His eyes were full of wicked amusement. In a few minutes an attractive woman with long black hair and dressed in a skimpy black corset and leggings outfit with lace up leather boots approached Ranger smiling. "Carlos, it has been so long. You are more handsome than I remember. Is your visit for pleasure?"

"Unfortunately, Mistress; it's not. We're on official business. You missed your court date which makes you a fugitive. We need to take you to the police station. I have arranged for your bondsman to meet us there. I would like for my friend here to have a quick tour before we go if you would be so gracious."

"Oh yes. Those silly trafficking charges. Was a misunderstanding. My attorney was supposed to have arranged a new court date. I'll be happy to give you the tour if you'll just allow me to call him before we leave."

"What is your name darling girl?"

"I'm Stephanie Plum."

"You're very attractive. Follow me. I have some wicked and wonderful things to show you." I looked at Ranger and there was the wicked grin again.

We walked up the stairs and made a right and Elvira opened the door to the first room. She turned the light on and stepped in.

I walked in behind her and my eyes went huge.

"Babe, this is a BDSM Bed and Breakfast and Elvira is the mistress of this house. She does have employees who are available when patrons request participants."

I looked at the things in the room. The room was dark, crimson and black. There was a large canopy bed and an armoire. There were mirrors, there was a bed on a swing, a bench, a hanging leather contraption, hanging chains in one corner. Lining the walls were hooks with crops, floggers, whips, gags and chokers. One wall had an assortment of paddles and handcuffs. For once in my life, I was speechless.

The tour included an assortment of themed rooms including a dungeon, fantasy, a huge bath with showers and chains and a large whirlpool tub. After the tour, we were waiting for Elvira to make her call and I was looking at the floor. Ranger put his arm around my waist. "You okay Babe."

"Yep, good. Seen it before."

"I'm sure you have." He chuckled.

Elvira came back then. "Well let's get this done."

We all got into the Escalade and pleasantly chatted on the way. Elvira was actually nice and very interesting. Ranger explained to her that he would have to cuff her when we got to the station to take her in. She laughed at him. "You know I love handcuffs. I might just come from being manhandled by you." What? I raised my eyebrows and just continued to stare forward.

She spoke to me before she walked away. "Come for a visit and stay the night sometime darling girl." Then Ranger took her in and came back with my body receipt in several minutes. Okay so Ranger knows this woman and knows that place. Does this make him kinky and how do I feel about that. Does this change the way that I'm looking at him or my plans to try to get his attention?

"Somethings burning Babe? Ask your question?"

"Is that part of your lifestyle?"

"I wouldn't say that. I like vanilla sex just as well."

"Oh vanilla. But you like that too?"

"Vanilla refers to straight sex, normal sex. Yes, on occasion I have enjoyed being a dominate."

"Duh. I couldn't see you being submissive. I knew what vanilla meant."

"Babe, I have been in the submissive position before with someone I trusted. I just don't prefer it."

Then lord help my mouth and my brain. I belched out the question. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"No."

"No? Why not? What are you celibate or something? I have all the right parts in all the right places. I'm not unattractive. Dammit, Morrelli wants to have sex with me!"

"There is nothing wrong with you and you are attractive. I just don't want that kind of relationship with you."

"I don't believe you. There's the sexual innuendo and then you asked to take me on the tour of that place." He shrugged his shoulders. He shrugged his damn shoulders. I was about to go rhino.

He stopped at the bonds office and before he could finish saying, "I'll pick you up tonight at 1900 hours", I was out of the truck and slamming the door. Then I realized I forgot my body receipt and I stomped back to his truck and opened the door. He was grinning and holding out the receipt. I snatched it and slammed his door again.

I stomped into the bonds office and handed Connie the receipt. She looked at the steam coming off my head. "What's up girl? What happened?"

"That place was a BDSM Bed and Breakfast. He took me on a tour of the place and knew the mistress and then he told me on the way back here that he didn't want to have sex with me."

Vinnie opened the door. "Ranger's my best hunter. Don't be messing with him and rubbing your bad luck all over him and BDSM on your own time!"

"Shutup Vinnie! Go back and mind your barn animal!" He slammed his door. Vinnie has a peverted history with barnyard animals. It was rumored that he had a fling with a duck some time back. I grimaced and pushed the thought out of my head.

Connie was cursing. "Dammit. Where is that friggin' bug!" She picked up several things and then her phone and looked under it. She grabbed the bug and dropped it on the floor and stomped it.

"Okay back to Ranger. You want to have sex with him?"

"Yuh! I wanted to jump him the first time I saw him."

"Well it's obvious there is some kind of chemistry with you two. He never asked you for anything for his help did he?"

"No never and I enjoy being with him and I think he likes being with me. By the way, Morrelli showed up at my place last night and asked me to date him."

"Now there is a fine looking man. He no doubt wants to have sex with you. What did you say?"

"I said no. I trust Ranger more than him. You know our history Connie."

"Well if you want Ranger then maybe you should come up with a sexual assault plan. He's a military man. He might appreciate that."

I grinned. "Connie, you're an evil genius. That's a great idea and I'm going to go home and start planning. Operation Ranger Assault begins tonight. See you girl."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked at the clock. Almost time. I had my clothes laid out and went back to the bathroom to put the finishing touches on my hair and dab a little more mascara and lip gloss on. Courage girl!

I heard the tumble of my lock. Ranger never knocks. I walked out and stood in the doorway to my bedroom with a towel wrapped around me. Ranger walked to the doorway and looked at me from head to toe.

"I'll just be a couple minutes Ranger. Sorry." I turned and just before I shut the door, I let the towel drop to the floor. Behind me I heard Ranger snort.

When I came out dressed. He was leaning against the wall in the foyer with his arms crossed with a small grin on his face. "Ready Babe?" I nodded and grabbed my cuffs and stun gun.

When we got to my parking lot, I looked around. "Where is your truck?"

"I brought my car for tonight." He clicked his keyfob and the doors unlocked and the lights went on to a Porsche 911 turbo.

"Wow, hot car. You must be doing pretty well for yourself bud."

He opened the door for me. I slid into the leather seats and wiggled. The seats fit your body like a glove and I loved the smell. I was moaning when Ranger slid in next to me. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I love your leather."

"You haven't seen me in my leather."

I pointed my finger at him. "See, there it is. You're doing it again."

He chuckled and started the car.

We were sitting outside the skips apartment building. It was too quiet. I started humming and tapping my finger on the console. After a couple minutes he looked over at me. "Babe?"

I can't help it. It's too quiet and I get bored.

"You can talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me your fantasy Stephanie."

Uh oh. "I want to win the lottery."

"You know what I meant."

"You're talking sexual fantasy. Why would you want to know if you don't want to have sex with me.?"

"I still want to know things about you. I enjoy being with you."

"Okay. You know how much I like sugar right?" He nodded.

"I would like to find the hottest guy with the hottest body and eat my favorite desserts off of him. I would like to lick him, and suck him and slurp him and then when I'm full I want him to fill me up with his big you know what and do me hard. Just screw me stupid." I looked over at him and his eyes were smoldering and I looked down at his jeans and they looked a little tighter. He looked damn fine in those jeans and boots and the button knit crew shirt. His hair was pulled back in the leather tie and he had diamond studs in his ears. I saw an opportunity and I took it.

I cleared my throat and licked my lips. "Yep, I can just taste those sugar coated nipples. I would suck them and bite them. I would suck and bite his neck. Then I would lick him from his adams apple all the way down to his navel and then draw slow circles there. Then I would lick my way down from there to the base of his…Is that our skip?" Ranger was staring at me with dark eyes.

"Uh yo, earth to Ranger. Need to be more aware of your surroundings bud." He jumped and looked at the skip. We both quietly got out of the car and pulled weapons. Ranger snuck up on him right before he got in his vehicle and subdued him. "Robert Ormanni, you're in violation of your bond agreement. You'll be coming with us." I checked Ormanni's pants for his wallet, opened it and nodded to Ranger. Ranger cuffed his arms behind him and led him to the Porsche and put him in the backseat on the passenger side and then got in beside him. "You drive Babe" We dropped off the skip and in a little while he drove me home.

When we got to my apartment, I looked over at Ranger and smiled. "You want to come in?"

"You have dessert?"

"I have cupcakes and I have pie." I licked my lips.

"You are a surprise and a little minx and what you're playing with is fire."

"Mmm..fire..warm and cozy. Set me on fire. Burn me. Light me up big boy."

"Babe. I'll walk you up." He opened my car door and pulled me out and I accidently on purpose stumbled against him. I put my arms around his waist. "Sorry." I smiled sweetly.

He took my hand and pulled me into the apartment elevator. When I opened my door, he pushed me in and up against the wall. "You want a taste Babe?"

"Yes."

He nipped my earlobe and then licked it. His breath was hot and sweet. He licked my neck below my ear and ended with a kiss there. He turned my head up to him and kissed my temple and my cheek and then he stuck his thumb in my mouth and opened it. He laved my bottom lip and gently sucked it before he took my mouth and ravaged it with his tongue. Omigod, what a tongue. I was breathing hard and my panties were soaked thinking about all the places that his wonderful tongue could wander and then he pulled away. "Noo. I groaned."

"Goodnight, Babe." He turned and walked out the door.

"Dammit. Time for a shower." Right before my orgasm, my shower massager croaked and I was left high and dry. "Mr. hot stuff Ranger man. You are going to pay for this."

I dressed in a t-shirt and boy shorts and picked up my phone and speed dialed one. "You need help Babe?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I 'll be right there." Before he clicked off, I said, "Not that kind."

"What kind of help do you need?"

"Where are you?"

"Almost home. Heading in the door."

"Are you going to bed right now?"

"In a few minutes."

"No, right now."

"I want you to undess while I'm on the phone."

"Babe."

"Take your shirt off."

"Babe."

"If you won't give me the real thing then you can give me this. My shower massager broke before I was finished with my orgasm. So strip right now and tell me what you're doing." I heard a chuckle.

"You want phone sex."

"Yes and I want full participation."

"No problem. I'm already hard. You taste very good."

"Thank you. Now get to stripping. Is your shirt gone?

"Yes."

"Pants?"

"Gone."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Neither."

"What? Oh…so you're naked now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Lay down on your bed."

"Done. What's your plan."

"I'm going to talk dirty to you but, you can't touch yourself until I say."

"You are a dirty little minx. Go."

"When you stuck your tongue in my mouth it set me on fire. Before you pulled away I was thinking about all the places that your long, hot tongue could wander and my panties were soaking. I ran to my shower and turned on my shower massager and stroked myself trying to relieve the tension and pain between my legs. I was wondering what you looked liked naked and how big your…Oh dammit! My battery is out of juice. Sorry Ranger. I'd really like to try this again some time. Night night." I disconnected.

I rolled over and closed my eyes with an evil grin on my face.

The next day I showered and fed Rex and headed to the Tasty Pastry to get a coffee and an assortment of doughnuts for myself and Connie and Lula. I felt a tingle on the back of neck and grinned. "Ranger."

"Babe. Let's just say I was the hot guy with the hot body in your fantasy. Which one of these confections would you choose for me?" I hadn't turned to look at him yet.

"Definitely the boston cremes. I'd stick one on the end your 'cough'..you know and suck the crème out." Just then I felt movement against my backside. Ranger threw a bill on the counter and I grabbed my coffee and the box of doughnuts. He led me outside and pushed me off the sidewalk between two buildings.

"Babe you're playing a dangerous game."

"I like games. I play to win."

"You want a night at the bed and breakfast?"

"No. I'd prefer vanilla just to see if you're any good first."

He grinned at me. "You have no idea how good I am. Babe, I can ruin you for all other men. Are you prepared for that?"

"Hell yes! You've already ruined my panties, now ruin the rest of me. So far your just all talk and no action. Did you have a _hard _time sleeping last night?"

"Tonight. Your apartment. I will fuck you stupid as you say." He crushed his mouth down on mine and sucked my tongue. When he let go, my knees were jelly.

"Oh boy."

Oh shit. I got some prep to do. I have to get these doughnuts to the bonds office, check for skips, get a manipedi and my doodah waxed. As I was walking to my car, Morrelli came out of the bakery. Just great!

"Cupcake, I was just thinking about you. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"I already told you no Joe."

"I thought if you had time to think about it you'd change your mind." "Didn't think on it and didn't change my mind."

"Well, you want to just have pizza night again."

"Maybe. But, not tonight. I have a date."

"Who? Manoso?" I nodded.

"I'll call you." He walked away shaking his head.

I rushed to the bonds office and burst through the door. "Connie you're a fucking genius. It worked. We're doing it tonight! I'm going to be riding Ranger like Zorro! I'm hoppin' on that steam locomotive and ridin' it to the end of the line. I'm gonna' get fucked stupid! I've got to get my skips, I need a manipedi and I gotta' get my doodah waxed. Fuck it's been a while."

Vinnie's door flew open and there stood Ranger. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Babe. Need to be more aware of your surroundings."

I dropped the damn doughnuts.

Connie yelled, "Vinnie! You son of a bitch. You planted another bug already!"

Lula was standing there with her mouth wide open and then she bent over laughing.

I blushed total crimson red. "Oh fuck…I gotta' busy day hugh?"

Ranger gave me a wolf grin and whispered in my ear on the way out. "I like the brazilian."

"Good to know."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning-Smut coming

**Chapter 3**

Connie had one low level skip and I grabbed it. I noticed a note on my car before I got in. It said: _I'm watching you Bombshell bitch. _Shit. What the hell does this mean? I looked around. Is this some kind of joke? I looked down the alley. "Hello? Is somebody yanking my chain?" Nobody there. Well I don't have time to think about it now. I chucked the note in my bag and stopped to take care of the personal stuff first.

The skip was arrested for breaking and entering and lived in an apartment building. The paper work showed where he worked and the hours. Should be getting home about now. The apartment was on the second story. I knocked on the door. A man opened the door in his boxers drinking a beer. "Jerome Duvall?"

"Who's asking?"

"Can I come in please?" He opened the door and I stepped in.

"You cute. You want a beer?"

"Jerome. I'm bond enforcement. You missed your court date and I need to take you to be re-bonded. Would you please get dressed and we'll go to the station."

"I don't think we will."

"Mr. Duvall, I can use force to get you to cooperate."

"Little thing like you. How you think your gonna' do that?" I reached behind me and pulled my stun gun.

"Well, this is a stun gun and it will put you down and it smarts. A lot."

He went to grab my hand and we went wrestling through his living room. I was twisting trying to get out of his grasp. I finally got my knee up and gave him a good whack to the gonads. He let me go and I backed away from him. He gave me a look like a friggin' bull getting ready to charge and snorted. Uh oh. I looked around. The sliding glass door to the balcony was open. If I could maybe…shit he was charging. I flipped my stun gun on and he hit me and we both went stumbling out the door. I zapped him just as we both went sailing over the balcony into a tree and then down with two thuds. He was out and my arm was under me and it was hurting.

Crap. I got my phone out of my pocket and called my cop friend Eddie. We've known each other since we were kids and he's married to my cousin Shirley. "Are you cruising? I hurt my arm and I need somebody to get my skip in my car."

"I'm not but, let me put a call out and see who can come. Cuff him and stay put."

I cuffed Jerome and waited. In about ten minutes, who showed up but, Morrelli. Great twice in one day.

"Cupcake."

"Morrelli."

"You hurt?"

"My arm. Can you get him into my jeep for me please?"

"Let me call an ambulance."

"No. I don't think it's bad. I'll drive myself after I drop him off."

Joe put him in my car and helped me get settled. "Thanks Joe." He nodded. "I'll call to check on you later."

Joe had called ahead and Eddie and some cop friends were waiting for me to help with my skip. They got my body receipt for me so that I could hurry to the emergency room to have my arm x-rayed and looked at. After three hours, I was almost done. I was lucky and it was just a sprain. They put me in an arm sling and gave me a pain prescription and sent me on my way. I called Ranger on the way out. "Yo."

"Yo to you. I didn't know what time you were coming. I'm running late and I'm just headed home."

"You okay?"

"I'm leaving the emergency room. Had a little accident. I need a shower and I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat? I'll bring it and meet you at your apartment."

"Do you like Chinese or Thai? If so, just get anything."

"Yeah Babe. See you soon."

When I finally got through traffic and home, Ranger was already there waiting for me. He looked at my arm and appearance.

"Just let me get a shower and we'll eat."

"Let me help you."

"Uh..no that's okay..I can do it."

"I'm not sure that tonight's the night. But, if we're going to be intimate I'm going to see you naked. I've already seen you naked."

"What do you mean your not sure? I deserve this. I have been looking forward to this all day, dammit!"

"Babe you're hurt."

"It's my arm. Just a sprain. I can be on top. Both of us happy. I am going to ride you and you are going to let me!" Big two hundred watt smile.

"Then come on." He followed me to the bathroom and gently removed the sling so he could get my t-shirt off. Then he reach around me grazing my skin as he unclasped my bra and slowly pulled it over my shoulders. Oh Holy Hell! This is for real. His eyes went from mine to my breasts and back up again. He grazed his fingers along the top of my jeans at my hips and then unbuttoned them. Shit! I'm on fire already. Looking in my eyes, I see the beginning of a wicked grin on his face now. He slips his fingers into my panties and squats as he pulls them down. He looks at my mound and finally speaks. "Nice Babe."

"Well..uh thank you."

"You're welcome but, I meant the bikini wax."

What's the darkest color of red? I just blushed it. I just gave him a nervous grin.

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist and gently kissed me. He let me go to reach over and turn the water on and helped me to step in the shower. "Can you manage with one hand?"

"Yes. I'm not going to wash my hair. I just want to get the tree sap and Jerome the bull off me." He grinned. "I'll be right here."

Ranger helped me dry and we into my bedroom. I grabbed my robe out of the closet and opened my dresser drawer to get some panties and Ranger said, "You don't need them Babe." Oh, I got a shiver. The good kind.

We went to the dining room to eat. Ranger had already gotten us plates and forks and got us a couple beers. He asked about my arm and I told him about Jerome the bull. I told him Morrelli had come to my rescue. "You mentioned something about him pursuing you?"

"Yes. Kind of. He is making an effort to be a nice guy. I don't really want to be more than friends with him. I don't really trust him after the past we've had. I trust you."

"I'm glad you feel that way Babe. I trust you too."

"Tell me about your past with Morrelli."

"He's two years older than me. Grew up a couple streets from my parents. When I was six he asked me to play a dirty little game of choo choo. I was the tunnel wearing my little dress of course. When I was sixteen, he relieved me of my virginity on the floor behind the chocolate éclair case of the Tasty Pastry. Even wrote about it on some Burg restroom walls before he left town." Ranger's expression became serious and his eyes went dark.

"Babe I'm sorry. I wouldn't trust him either."

"I got him back a couple years later. I ran over him and broke his leg in two places." A slow grin began to spread.

"Proud of you Babe."

"Ranger?"

"Yes."

"Are you the kind of guy that likes to stay after or are you one that likes to get up and go home when it's over?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I kind of had a bad day and I got a weird note on my car after I came out of the bonds office." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Let me see this note Babe." I grabbed my bag and pulled the note out and showed it to him.

"Mind if I keep this? Any idea who this might be?"

"No. There are baggies in the bottom far drawer in the kitchen if you want to bag it."

He did bag it and laid it on the table.

We finished eating and he helped me to clean up then took my hand and kissed me.

Here we go! He's leading me to the bedroom.

He put his gun on the nightstand and removed his boots. Then he turned on the nightstand light and turned the over head light off. "You have a minute to change your mind."

"No way buster." He gave me a warm smile.

I sat on the side of the bed while he removed his black shirt and socks. I gasped when those jeans came down. "Wow..that..that's impressive. Is that a Cuban characteristic, a hereditary thing? If it is then it should be more popular than the Cuban cigar. I started making hand gestures. Will..that..will it..fit?"

Wolf grin. "Yes Babe. It will fit. The men in my family are well endowed. I wouldn't know if it's part of my Cuban genetics. Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes, yes I would. You're beautiful."

"Thank you Babe. So are you."

He walked in front of me and I reached out and touched his ginormous..you know. It was soft and silky and almost the same light mocha latte color of the rest of his body. I slowly moved my hand up his light happy trail to his navel and up to his chest. Friggin' eight pack and just a little hair on his smooth chest. I reached around and felt his smooth taut ass. I looked up at him. "I hate not having two hands to explore. I can't wait to feel your skin against mine. It's so soft and smooth for a man." He gave me the two hundred watt smile.

He pulled the covers down on the bed and picked me up and lay me down on top of them then lay down next to me. "My turn."

He lay light kisses along my face and neck as his hand moved slowly down my body. He kissed the corners of my mouth before taking it and exploring with his tongue. Then his long fingers reached my center and I shivered and goose bumps stood up on my body as he slid two fingers inside me. I gushed around his fingers.

"This is for me. I will not have a problem fitting here Babe. Now I'm going to taste you."

"Oh goody. You know that wandering tongue thing I was talking about. Well great minds think alike. Wander away." When he put his tongue to me and began laving me, I came off the bed. He had to hold me down. He suckled me and kissed me and moved his fingers and his thumb against my little pleasure bud until the first orgasm took me over. Oh my. Nice hands.

When my legs quit quivering, he gently lay my injured arm out to the side and raised himself above me. Then he slowly slid half way inside me and stopped to let me adjust to him. "You okay?"

"Yes. Keep going." He moved slowly till he was all the way in and then slowly began moving in me. "Babe, you're so tight and feel so good."

He shifted slightly so he could snake a hand around my waist and hit _the spot_. "That's it right there. Don't move again. I mean keep going. Oh boy, you were right and now I'm ruined. Your keeping me around and I'm keeping this. I'm claiming it. It's mine now. Move faster." He chuckled.

"Oh..my..I'm seeing spots..My ears are beginning to ring."

"Babe."

"Yes."

"If you're going to talk. Talk dirty. Turns me on."

"Okay. Fuck me harder and send me over the edge with that great big beautiful Cuban cock of yours. Spill your…uh oh. Stop! Stop!"

He pulled out.

"We didn't use a condom!"

"You're not on the pill? I just assumed...Shit! I never do this. Brown would have my dick if he knew I did this."

"Assumed what? Who's Brown? He can't have it. It's mine! You don't assume stuff like that. You don't know if I have _cooties_ or not. It's been a long time for me. I quit taking the pill and I forgot because that thing got me so excited." I pointed to his groin.

He smirked "Do you have _cooties_?"

"No!"

"Babe, I don't think I have ever forgotten before. This was a first. I guess I was over eager here too. Bobby Brown would be our _cootie_ checker. He's our medic. I'm clean. We get physicals and tests every six months."

"Well you better have a rubber buddy. This train has not made it to the end of the line yet." He got up and dug in his pants and came back.

"How many of those do you have?"

"One."

"Pull open the nightstand drawer. Left hand side. How many?"

"Two. But, Babe they are too small."

"Crap! I only get to ride it one time tonight!" He laughed.

"I'll go get us some more before the morning after we're done and your arm is back in the sling and your tucked in."

"Okay. My turn to be on top."

He lay on his back and helped me get situated over the top of him and eased me down. "Wow, there is no further you can go Ranger. This feels amazing. So which way should I move for you to hit that spot again." He grinned.

"Bring this leg forward and it will situate you off center where you'll rub your g-spot." He helped me move and there it was again.

"This thing is a like a wonder wand. You know you're surprisingly gentle to also have that other side that likes to whip and paddle and handcuff women." I started moving faster.

"I don't do those things unless the woman I'm with wants me to. I'm not into pain. I like to be dominate. Partners agree on what they like and what they want before the acts. There is a safe word so that no one gets hurt. Absolute trust between the partners makes for the best experience. It's about giving your partner pure pleasure."

"That's interesting and you're going to give me pleasure. Okay help me, are you ready?" He smiled and nodded and then grabbed my hips and began to help me move faster. Not very long and I closed my eyes and yelled "Yes". I squeezed him as I kept moving and he went over the edge and grunted hard as he came. I lay over his chest resting and breathing him in. He smelled so damn good. What is that smell? Sweat and something wonderful. In a couple minutes he helped me roll over next to him and got up to remove the condom.

"Let's get your sling back on." He helped me wrap the robe back around me and secure the sling. "Ranger?"

"Yes Babe."

"That was way better than the experience I had in my imagination. Was your experience good too?"

"I'm glad you were pleased with your test drive and yes you pleased me too. Very much. You're a very enthusiastic lover."

"So, you want to stay and I'm your lover? It's..you're mine now?" He chuckled. "Yes, for right now until we see where this is going. You can have _it_ when you want _it_. But, your going to do something about birth control. Going bareback with you felt too damn good." Oh, happy dance, happy dance!

TBC

I know. Probably very out of character for Ranger to forget protection. I thought it would give a clue to what's going on in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Let me tuck you in and I'll go to the all night drug store and get us a supply of condoms. Do you need anything else?"

"Yep. I didn't get my prescription filled and I need a bottle of aspirin and since I'm going to be stuck here for a couple days a girl type magazine or two. I won't ask you to get me tampons this trip. Prescription's in my bag. Give me a kiss before you leave."

"Yes Babe and thanks for that." He leaned down and gave me a wet warm kiss. Then he dressed and left the room. I rolled over and sighed and closed my eyes like a happy cat after a warm bowl of milk or maybe a fresh kill.

I woke up to warmth to my back and an arm around my waist. I turned to look at Ranger. He was still sleeping. I reached up to push the dark silky hair out of his face. He looked so much younger in his sleep. Probably because he wasn't so intense and hard looking like when he was awake. He had long beautiful eye lashes that any woman would be jealous of. He had just a little cleft in his chin. Beautiful full sexy lips and slender nose. He was drop dead gorgeous and all of him was now mine. Yum..yum.

His eyes fluttered open."I smell something burning again."

"I was just looking at you. Good morning." I kissed him and rubbed my hand down his face. "You look younger and softer when you're sleeping. That's pretty much what I was thinking."

I looked down at the tent gradually forming under the covers and smiled. "Good morning _to you too_. Me or you on top?"

He moved me on to my back and reached over for a condom off the night stand. We had a breathy round in bed and then another in the shower before we headed to the kitchen and I made coffee for us. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast? I can do eggs and toast or an omelet. Sorry, I can just do the easy stuff."

"Let me help you." He looked in the fridge and pulled out several items and the next thing you know we were having omelets and juice. When he was done he asked if I needed anything and told me that he was headed to his office. "I'll be back to stay with you tonight Babe. Keep this door locked and have your phone and your stun gun nearby. I'm concerned about that note."

"Okay lover boy. Kiss me before you leave." He kissed me until I wanted to drag him back to the bedroom. Then he let me go and walked out the door."

I called Connie and told her that I wouldn't be by today. She said she or Lula would come by to get my body receipt. I took my magazine to bed and in a little while fell alseep. The doorbell rang and woke me up and I got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Morrelli, again. I opened the door. "Hey Morrelli."

"I brought some lunch. Will you have lunch with me?"

"Sure come on in. This is probably like sharing secrets with the enemy but, it's hard for me to turn down food. What do you have for us? Will that be soda or water to drink?"

"Meatball subs and soda is good. How's the arm today?"

"Good. It was just a sprain." I brought paper plates and napkins to the table.

"Did your date get cancelled last night?"

"No, and it's really none of your business Joe."

"Are you in a real relationship with him now?"

"Are you asking me did we have sex yet? Jeez, Joe!"

"I'm sorry if I wanted an opportunity to get to know you again, be friends and date you!"

"No. You mean you wanted an opportunity to fuck me again to see if that had changed too!"

"That's not true, Cupcake. I thought during the thing with Ramirez that we had a chemistry. I'm single and I want to date you."

"Joe, we have a history and not a good one. Maybe it seemed like there was chemistry but, who I wanted to pursue was Ranger. I care about him and we are now in a real relationship. I do want to be friends and I think we can do that."

"We are friends. I'm just not ready to give up. Maybe Manoso will screw up and I'll get lucky."

"I bet you want to get lucky," I snorted.

"Stephanie, you're a hard cold woman these days."

"Joe you're a good looking guy and a good cop and you shouldn't have a problem finding a woman to bury your cannoli in."

"Nice. You also have a dirty mouth and a dirty mind too." He grinned at me.

I was chatting on the couch with Lula when Ranger called. "Yo"

"Back at ya' Babe. Doing okay?"

"Yep. Lula's here. She dropped by to get my body receipt from yesterday. We were chatting about stuff. Fun stuff. Big fat Cuban cigars. I just told her that you carry one and I'd like to smoke it tonight."

"Babe."

"Okay then I'll just chew on it."

"Babe."

"Okay fine just let me lick it."

"I have men in the room with me. I just called to tell you that my housekeeper has made dinner for us and I'm bringing it. Be there about 1730. "

"Yes sir. Goodbye."

Lula was laughing. "Girl does that man kick ass in bed or what?"

"Oh mercy. He is magic and that cigar, a magic wand. Not just that. He knows a woman's body and he's gentle. I thought because he knew that BDSM mistress and that lifestyle that he would be rough. He's not at all. He's sweet and tender."

"Uh oh, girl. You're falling in love with the man."

"Oh no no no. I do want that magic wand to be mine though and I claimed it."

Lula laughed and hugged me and left. I cleaned Rex's cage and fed him while I was waiting for Ranger.

There was a knock and I looked through the peep hole. I opened the door. "How sweet. You knocked."

"My hands are full and I didn't want to spill our dinner."

"It smells delicious. What do you want to drink and tell me about your housekeeper."

"Water is fine. Ella is the housekeeper and cook in our building and her husband Luis maintains the building. We're related."

"They like take care of you and your men?"

"Yes. Ella is very sweet and you would like each other." I put plates, utensils and napkins on the table.

"Ranger?"

"Yes Babe."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but we are in a relationship. Just friends and lovers right?"

"I guess we are. Somehow you slipped in under my radar. Now I can't describe what it is I feel for you. I wanted to say no to you because I guess I already knew that this was going to happen. My life is complicated and I didn't want to drag someone I care about into it right now."

Whoa..I had never heard that many serious words from the man's mouth.

"You care about me?"

"Yes. You have that effect on people."

"Ranger, do you feel me like I do you when you're near?"

"Yes, I know when your near and I sense when your not okay."

I looked at him. "I don't know if I knew this the first day in the diner when I met you but, I knew shortly after that we would be more than friends. I made sure of it."

"Yes you did. This will never be boring and I don't think that there is anything you can do to surprise me either." He leaned over and kissed me. He kissed me. Heaven.

"But , babe tonight you might have to be punished."

"Oh no. Did you bring some of your kinky sex toys."

"No. I can use my hand. Your phone stunt cost me face with my men. We had come back to our meeting from a break when I called and the next thing you know the boss is sitting there with a hard on squirming in his chair." I giggled.

"Good to know. I'll have to add a little dirty into all of our conversations just in case. You should wear underoos. Wouldn't be so uncomfortable when that happens."

He got his back up. "Underoos! I don't need diapers."

I giggled. "That's not what I meant. I was joking. I meant underwear. How do you even know about underoos."

"I have neices and nephews. I know what those are." His face changed and he gave me a warm smile.

"Babe. I think my men need to meet you, They're curious about you. They have known about you since not long after we met. I wanted to tell you that if you're bored, there is a job that you could do part time at my company. Basically it's just computer work. You can do it with one hand. If your interested, let me know." My mouth was hanging open.

"You actually want me to meet your men and work in your building?"

"Yeah Babe. You wanted me to help you. My company is a great place to learn some skills. Some areas are still not finished but, we are going to have a gym and gun range. My men could teach you self defense and other handy skills to help you. You could be one tough bounty hunter and sexy as hell."

So many words again. "If I learned skills, then you would find me sexier?"

"I would. It would make me proud for my girl to be at the top of her game and you would be safer. And Babe, your stamina in bed will be outstanding too."

"I'm in. Oh hell yes. Sign me up."

Just then my phone rang and I looked at it. "Oh crap."

"Morrelli?"

"Worse. My mother. My family is crazy. This is a whole other conversation. This could be the deal breaker for us."

"Hello."

"Mom..yes I did get hurt but not bad..It's just a sprain..Why are you talking to Morrelli?..Why the hell are you talking to Morrelli's mother?..Why is it their business who I'm seeing?..I'm not interested in Morrelli..cripes, I'm not getting married..Been there, done that mom. It sucked.. I'm a big girl..I don't have to watch my fucking language..Mom, wait..Hi Grandma..You want to know what?..Yes it's an exceptional package.. no you can't see it..Tell her I'm not going to drive her to drink..Oy! Okay..Tell her we'll be there on Sunday..Goodbye..No..It's a great butt..no you can't see that either..Gotta' go..Love you."

Ranger was grinning at me. "Do I even want to know?" I giggled.

"You're in trouble buster. You've been in battle in Afganistan but you haven't been in battle in the Burg. We're going to dinner there on Sunday and you might want to wear an athletic cup. You have a couple days to mentally prepare."

"Athletic cup?"

"My Grandma is a groper. Actually been arrested for it. That exceptional package I mentioned. Yours. She'll be doing some hand exercises between now and Sunday so she can get a good grip." His eyes got huge and I busted out laughing.

"Woman you're going to have to get creative and give me some extra _stuff_ as you call it for the next couple nights."

"Oh, I can do that. I might even let you spank me. With your hand that is." His eyes smoldered and he nodded. Uh oh.

Laying under the sheet half on top of Ranger with my arm around him I was purring with pleasure. He didn't spank me or do any aggressive stuff tonight. He had been tender and loving and oh so thorough in getting us the best for our buck, pun intended.

"Ranger, you didn't get too frisky tonight. That was yummy."

He looked over at my injured wing. "We're not going to get adventurous until you heal. Then we can experiment and play. We have plenty of time and I'm perfectly satisfied." He kissed me. "Nite Babe."

"Nite, Ranger."

TBC

Okay so apparently the key to getting this Stephanie to agree to good changes is to give her something to get excited about. I'm taking a poll girls. I am writing the ending and I want to know how many are going to want a night at Elvira's. I know some of you are already thinking about it and I know who some of you are...Haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mmmm. Can you move that a little to the left and then…"

"Babe. Let's move this to the shower. We have to get to work." He chuckled. We had a very invigorating, highly sexual and might I say explosive shower. We dressed and he drove us to his business called Rangeman, LLC to have breakfast with his men.

It was a seven story building on Haywood Sreet. There was no name on the building, just the street number. On the outside, it looked unremarkable but, on the inside it was a different story. Ranger said the remodel design was to make it like a self contained fortress. It had an underground garage and even a helipad on the roof. Everything they needed for their work and training was here in the building. There were even efficency apartments where a few of his men stayed. It had a gun range, armory, jail, gym. There was some construction still going on. Ranger said that it would be finished in about a month's time. Wow, it was fascinating. It was even more fascinating watching Ranger in this environment as the CEO and leader of this company. It was making me hot!

He walked me to his conference room and opened the door. This was definitely an 'Oh shit' moment. The room was mostly full with big beefy black clad men and I felt like a deer in headlights. Ranger said, "Men, this is Stephanie Plum. She is going to work for us for a while in the search department part time. Please make her welcome."

Ranger directed me to a chair next to him and I sat down. The guy next to me looked a lot like Ranger and was looking at me and grinning like a fool. I looked at him. Shit, do I have a boog hangin' or somethin'? If I do I'll never get past this first day.

Then a little latin lady came in pushing a cart. Ranger said, "Stephanie, this is our Ella that I told you about." I got up and walked over to her. "Ella your dinner last night was delicious and I wanted to thank you for that. It's very nice to meet you." She beamed and hugged me. I was caught a little off guard. "I have breakfast for you dear girl and I hope you enjoy it. Welcome to Rangeman. I look forward to taking care of you as well as my boys."

I sat back down and the guys all were looking at me with one hundred watt smiles. "Okay let's have breakfast and we'll talk about the days business," Ranger said. Every one got up and fixed a plate of food. Ranger guided me over and helped me make a plate for myself with some coffee and juice. Then he made his own and sat down.

I was listening to their meeting and enjoying my meal when I noticed everyone was staring at me. I looked up at Ranger who was grinning. "Gentleman. Stephanie has an endearing trait that you'll eventually get used to like I have. She thoroughly enjoys her food and be aware that sweets will be particularly painful." I looked at him and gave him a perfect Burg girl glare. The guys chuckled.

After the breakfast meeting was over and the guys were gone, I looked at Ranger. "What you going to throw at me now big boy?" He grinned and pulled me up out of my chair and gave me a panty drenching kiss. There was a knock on the door and Ranger said, "Enter."

A freaking scary looking dude covered in tatoos and hardware came in and Ranger introduced us. "This is Hector. He speaks mostly Spanish Babe but, you can communicate. He will train you on the computer programs." The guy nodded at me. I looked at him. "Hola Hector. Encantada! Espero con interes trabajar con usted." (Hello Hector. Nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you.) Hector gave me a slight smile and took my hand and led me out.

Hector turned out to be fun and a great gossiper. He gave me the scoop on the current good stuff in the office. He spoke good English but, when someone got close to us we went back to our work and changed to Spanish. Thank goodness for that elective I had to take to graduate high school and then college. Searches for Rangeman were pretty easy. I liked the work and I liked it here so far.

Before lunch time, my phone buzzed. "Yo"

"Yo Babe", An amused voice said.

"Can I help you boss? Is this a service call? Is that in my contract? Well, EXCUSE ME but I'm gonna' charge extra for those! Got your number buster. Lunch time quickies? Where's your office?"

Hector was cracking up. A few heads from adjacent cubicles turned to look at me as I walked by.

I walked into his office and he was sitting in his chair grinning. "Babe, Ella is bringing our lunch in a few minutes."

I sat on his lap. "Okay so does this count for extra stuff?"

"Babe."

"Just say the word."

"Extra with you can't be defined yet."

"Do you care about my extra stuff?"

"Immensely."

"Good to know."

"I love yours."

"Babe."

When Ella Arrived we were in a a very hot and heavy make out session. She just smiled and left our plates.

I was sitting on his lap still licking and chewing and enjoying my sandwich. I felt him getting hard underneath me. "Down boy! So, bossman. What's your next move? Looks like our possibilites are _endless, immense_ and _full _of extra _stuff_. What do you want to do with me tonight, big boy."

"I'm going to lose valuable work time from my men if you eat in the lounge with them. I'll have to give them an extra fifteen to take care of business before they can go back and concentrate on work. When I'm here you'll eat with me. My next move is finishing lunch and getting some work done. I'll think about tonight."

"I'm gonna' love eating you..I mean with you. You want a quick _bj_ after lunch?"

"Babe."

"I'm a good employee. I like _sucking _up to the boss."

"Babe! Not a good idea for your first day. How's it going with Hector? He can be a little intimidating."

"Hector? He's a riot. I love him. He knows all the office gossip. He's your go to guy if you want to know what's going on in the building. Searches are easy. I like the work." He was looking at me like I just sold his company's secrets. "Or not?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Babe, Hector doesn't speak much English. Very few in this building speak Spanish. Hector is an ex-gang member. He's deadly and half the guys here are afraid of him." I thought about that for a minute and cracked up. I held my stomach and tears were rolling down my face.

"Hahaha! Oh man, I love that guy. He's been working you guys over. He speaks great English. No wonder he knows everybody's business. They've been spilling right in front of him like he doesn't understand. He cracks me up. We better keep his secret though. If he doesn't want them to know then we shouldn't tell." He looked at his watch.

"You found that out about my toughest guy in what a couple hours and now you want to protect him? You are special."

"I can keep secrets. He shared with me. We're going to be good friends. Of course I want to protect him. What's the deal with that guy that looks like you. He keeps grinning at me like I got a 'boog' hangin' or something?"

He barked with laughter. "Boog hanging? That's Lester Santos. He's my cousin, part of my core team here and part owner of Rangeman. He's goofy, like our version of the class clown. You and him should get along fine. Probably too fine. If you spend much time with him here the two of you will likely be wreaking havoc in the building."

"Can't wait. Who's your other core members?"

"Tank Sherman and Bobby Brown. Tank is my second in command and Bobby is our medic, fitness expert as well as other things. He's still going to school to be a doctor. He'll set you up a fitness plan and be your trainer at first."

"Bobby Brown, he's the cootie guy?"

He chuckled, "Please don't call him that to his face or tell him why. I prefer not to be castrated the next time I get my physical."

"Jeez, I don't want that either. Relax bud. Just trying to recon my environment here dude. You feel me don't you, military man?"

He chuckled again. "Babe, I definitely feel you. I feel you too good."

"Tank is the great big guy? He's really intense."

"He and I both need to be. We run a tight ship here because of the work that we do. It's dangerous and these guys lives are at stake. They depend on us as leaders."

"Were you an officer in the military? I bet you were a good one. You care about your men don't you?"

"Yes I was and yes I do."

"Then I care about them too."

He gave me a two hundred watt smile with teeth and a panty smoking kiss. "Back to work Babe. I'll come around to get you around 1700. You and Hector be good."

On my way back to the cubicle I ran into the company funny guy Ranger told me about. "Hello beautiful! How's your first day going so far?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great. Ranger warned me about you. I think he's worried that we'll be partners in crime or something." He barked with laughter. I thought he looks a lot like Ranger doing that.

"You like to have fun?"

"Yeah."

"You like pranks?"

"Yep."

"You afraid of Ranger and us big scary guys?"

"Nope. You guys are like a bunch of pussy cats so far." He barked with laughter again.

"Ranger would shit if he knew you called his bunch of hardened muscle men pussy cats! You're priceless."

Then his expression changed and he looked concerned. "You doing okay with Hector?"

"Hector's cool. We're buds. See you later Lester Santos." I did a little wave as I walked past him. Then I had to giggle. I left him there with his mouth wide open. Guy couldn't utter a word. Gotcha!

At five minutes past 1700 hours I felt the tingle. "Estoy lista, Ranger (ready)?"

"Si mi senora bonita (yes my pretty lady)." I made a little cat purring sound and turned around and beamed at him. Hector turned and looked at me funny and I think he picked up on that unusual exchange because Ranger makes no sound when he moves. He's like a dark stalking panther. I kissed Hector on the cheek and grabbed my bag. "Hasta manana (until tomorrow), Hector." Ranger shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"You did good today Babe. You get whatever you want for dinner. Choose your greasy spoon. When the training begins, your diet will have to change quite a bit."

"Damn, wasn't counting on that. That's cold. I want to go to that Trenton House diner on Broadway. I want the country fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes with more gravy and greasy greenbeans with bacon and chocolate cake for dessert. You'll be having pie." I winked at him and he grimaced at my choice of meal.

Ranger sat there eating his New York strip steak and steamed vegetables and looking at me with a half grimace and half amused face as I plowed into my greasy plate.

"Wow, steak. You're really splurging tonight, hugh?" I waved my loaded fork in front of his mouth. "Here, have a taste. Live a little. You got me now to share the responsibility of worshipping that temple."

"Babe that shit will clog your arteries. Even exercise won't push that out of your body."

"Language! I'm trying to enjoy my meal here. We're talking serious last suppers stuff the next few days."

"Point. How do you feel after you stuff yourself on Thanksgiving?"

"Good. I like to take a cat nap and go back for seconds later." He snorted.

"Babe, you can even turn a lesson to your advantage. I'm going to have to warn Brown. My point was that eating like that zaps your energy, makes you lethargic. Eating healthier will give you more energy and make you feel better."

"Still, giving up the foods I like will be hard for me."

"It's not going to be as bad as what you think, Babe. Ella is an excellent cook. She makes everything taste good. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"What about dessert? What about my doughnuts? Dessert is a major food group for me."

"In moderation and white flour and sugar is nothing but empty calories. I think Ella can help with the sweet tooth as well. Your not going to starve or be deprived. My promise. Trust me."

"Damn, throwing the big guns at me. I trust you." I shoveled another bite and smacked and licked my lips. Ranger just shook his head and sighed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at my apartment, I found myself on my couch laying across Ranger's lap on my stomach and naked. "Babe, you did very good today but I still have to punish you tonight."

"Do it!..I mean you do?" Soft chuckle.

"Yes. You called my men pussy cats." He was rubbing and massaging my butt cheeks and it felt soooo good.

"Love that Santos..I mean damn that Santos!" One finger rimming my folds. Holy jeez!

"You infiltrated my company and gained too much confidence."

"I'm a bad..bad ..girl! I mean did I do bad?" One finger slipped inside me. I'm gonna' lose it. Then he did it. He smacked me on the ass and I almost came.

I squeaked, "Did I do anything else bad..I hope." He smacked me again and help me, I was almost at orgasm's door. Does this make me twisted? He moved his thumb to my clit and rubbed slow circles around it in a gentle rhythm with his fingers and one last slap to my rump made me come in an explosion of so hot I can't categorize it.

He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down. He undressed and lay down beside me and enveloped me in his arms. He put his hands in my curls and gave me a smoldering kiss and then ran his hand down my back to my thigh and pulled my leg around his hip and slid inside me and began slowly moving and speaking sweet words in Spanish while he kissed my face, my eyelids, my earlobes, my neck. For once there were no words. This was a beautiful joining and I didn't want to interrupt one second of it. This was the moment that I fell in love with Ranger. Oh No and OMIGOD! Then the doomsday orgasm hit me. Bam!

When I opened my eyes, I knew my life had changed. It wasn't going to be a comfortable place for either of us. He didn't want to do real relationships and I didn't want to do love and marriage after the "Dick." My painful Burg pushed marriage to that jerk Dickie Orr had ended in smothering control, horrible sex, and him cheating on me with that slut Joyce Barnhart on my new dining room table before the ink was dry on my marriage license. Shit and fuck and fuckity fuck!

"Babe, something's on fire."

"I can't talk about it."

"Babe, the one thing you can always do is talk."

"Not about this. Not going to happen."

"Did I hurt you? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Oh no Ranger. You have never done anything to hurt me. I'm uncomfortable maybe but, not from anything you have done. It's about me." I put my hands through his hair and held his face and kissed him.

"Everything is fine. I can work through my me stuff. Good Night Ranger." He gave me a gentle kiss.

"Good Night Babe."

It was Saturday morning. We did our routine of having hot sweaty morning sex and then moving to the shower. I'm so happy to retire that shower massager. We dressed casual and I fed Rex.

"We'll catch breakfast at a diner and then we're going to Newark where I grew up. I have a special day planned Babe."

"Okay. Can I have decadent meals all day?"

"Yes. Whatever you want."

"If it wasn't so early in our uh..thing, I'd have to say I love you." He gave me a serious look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it literally. Uh, ready?"

On the way to Ranger's Porsche I looked over at my Jeep. "Uh Ranger. My windshield is smashed and there is another note on my car."

He looked serious. "We need to the call the TPD this time Babe. Go upstairs and wait for me." In about an hour he came up to get me.

"Do I want to know what the note said?"

"It called you a name and mentioned that they saw us last night."

"How would you feel about packing a bag and coming to stay at Rangeman with me until this is over?"

"Really? You want me to stay at your apartment in your building."

"Yes. You're not safe here and I won't sleep well here. It's not secure."

"Okay..If I won't be imposing. I would like to but, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Babe, it will be fine."

"Let's forget about this for now and go on with our day. We'll come back tonight and pack you and get your hamster."

I hooted. "You're really going to lose face with your men when they find out that you have a hamster living with you named Rex. He smacked my butt. "Let's go."

We ate quickly at a local diner and Ranger drove us to Newark. He was in his driving zone and I was lost in my own head when we arrived at the Newark Museum. "Babe, this is an excellent museum and I'm a fan of old and new architecture. The Ballantine house here is one of the oldest and most beautiful nineteenth century victorian houses in the country. There's a planetarium and exhibits from all over the world here. It was one of my favorite places to come as a kid."

"Ranger, I love that you're sharing this with me." Ranger opened my car door and threaded his fingers through mine and pulled me out. We walked through all the exhibits and toured the Ballatine house. It was beautiful and like going back in time. It was well after lunch time when we left the museum. He drove a ways and pulled into the parking lot of a Cuban restaurant.

You're going to love this food Babe. Cuban food is comfort food. It's rich and a lot of it fried like you like. I was looking over the menu and my mouth was watering as I looked at the pictures of all the delicious looking choices. "Carlos! Where have you been mi hombre (my boy or friend)?"

"Tio de Hola (hello uncle). I've been busy starting my business. How are you and the family?"

"Very good. Who is your lovely lady friend?"

"Uncle, this is my friend Stephanie Plum. We just came from the Trenton Museum and I'm going to take her to the Cathedral Basilica. She has never had the opportunity to enjoy Cuban food and she loves rich comfort food. Stephanie, this is my Uncle Berto. He owns this restaurant."

"Nice to meet you sir. I love the smells of the food already. I can't decide what to get."

"Very nice to meet you as well, Estafania. How about I fix for you a sampler plate with many of our best dishes."

"I would love that!"

"Carlos, your usual?"

"Yes Uncle. Stephanie loves desserts. Bring us the caramel flan." "Perfect, I'll check back with you later after you've had your meal."

"Wow, your family is so much better so far than mine. Now I really feel guilty about taking you there tomorrow."

"My family are mostly very nice and they will really like you. I'm a tough guy Babe. I'm not afraid of a little old lady with groping hands."

"I'm afraid if she gets a good grope, you'll shrivel and I wan't to keep the whole cigar."

"Babe."

"I'm in love with it. I want to give it a name and marry it."

"Babe. Now that I would be afraid of." He laughed.

"What part?"

"Knowing you, mostly the name."

"Let's see, Gomer, Dudley, Boyd, Harry, Lurch? Any of those do anything for you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm already shriveling."

"Whoops. Let's back up then. I know the name I want. When I had Spanish classes, there was a class on names and the meanings and this one is perfect. The name is Alfonso and it means noble and ready or Arsenio meaning virile."

"Which one are you leaning towards?"

"Neither."

"Alfonso it is."

"Babe."

Just then our food came. The food smelled incredible. I picked up my fork and looked down at Ranger's crotch. "Stand down Alfonso. I'm not going to be able to help myself."

Ranger chuckled. "Babe. I'm at a loss here. You're out of control and I don't know what to do with you."

"No problem, Alfonso has it covered. This is insane delicious. Mmmm…I'm in heaven."

When the dessert came we began feeding each other bites in between kisses when we heard someone clearing his throat.

"I take it that the meal was satisfactory Carlos?" Uncle Berto was grinning at us. I think Ranger was a little embarrassed being caught in an intimate moment.

"It was wonderful as always Uncle."

"Estafania?"

"I enjoyed every bite. It was one of the most wonderful meals I've ever had. Thanks you so much." Uncle Berto took my hand and kissed it.

"You will come back then and bring my nephew that stays away for so long?"

"I will for sure if he'll let me."

Ranger drove us to the Cathedral Bisilica of the Sacred Heart. We walked around the grounds holding hands. It's a magnificent piece of architecture built in the nineteenth century. It's beautiful outside but when you walk inside it 's surreal in it's magnificence. A mass was beginning when we walked in. "Do you want to stay Babe? I haven't attended a mass in years."

"Neither have I but, if I was going to attend one again what better place to sit and enjoy it. This place is awsome." We sat down and

held hands and began to listen. Frick! Really? Wouldn't you know it was on chastity. I looked at Ranger and whispered, "I think I'm pretty much dead to the catholic church. Let's go." He grinned and took my hand and we walked out.

We walked to his car. "What do you want to do tonight Babe?"

"I just want to be with you." He nodded and opened the car door for me. He had his hand on my thigh the whole way home and I hope it was a sign of ownership because that's exactly what I wanted from him. I wasn't just in lust anymore. I was surprised that I wanted more. I wanted much more.

We pulled into my parking lot and I looked at my car and it immediately broke my melancholy mood. "Damn I forgot."

"It's okay Babe. Let's get you packed and I'll call Ella and let her know we'll be there for dinner and we'll get you settled into my apartment."

"Really? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am." We packed my bags and toiletries in a hurry and grabbed Rex and drove to Haywood.

Ranger used the elevator button for level seven and key fobbed entry into his apartment. I slowly walked in. He dropped his keys in a metal bowl on a side table in the foyer and walked into the living room. I slowly followed him taking in everything. It was modern and warm and tastefully decorated. It was male, minimal and comfortable. Leather furniture and dark wood and neutral colors with some greenery and tasteful decorations and framed art.

There was a knock on the door and Ranger opened it to Ella bringing a dinner tray. "Hello Stephanie. How are you this evening?"

"Good Ella. Thank you for bringing us dinner." She smiled at me and left the apartment. Ranger picked up my bags and carried them away. "Come on Babe. I'll show you the rest of the apartment." I followed him into his large bedroom with a king size bed and into an adjacent dressing room. It was huge. Every wall covered with clothes and a large safe against one wall. There was a leather bench on the wall where his shoes and boots were sitting. There was a wall of black t-shirts and jeans and cargo pants. Expensive suits and dress slacks and sweaters, silk shirts and Italian leather shoes. Another wall had leather jackets, pants and different types of coats. I sat down on the bench.

This was my man's inner sanctum and I wish I had gotten here for another reason than just because I was in danger and he felt obligated to ask me to stay. I suddenly felt overwhelmed. He put my bags down. "The bath is through there and there is an office up here. Ready to eat Babe?"

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just suddenly really tired. Your apartment is really nice."

"Something wrong?"

"It just suddenly hit me. I have a stalker and I'm here in your private sanctum because I might be in danger and not because you asked me to come here but, because you just wanted me to be safe. I feel like I'm intruding and I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable being here under these circumstances. I think I want to just go home and take my chances."

He sat down on the bench next to me and picked me up and placed me in his lap. He just put his arms around me and hugged me like he knew what I needed. I closed my eyes and breathed his comforting scent.

TBC

Okay, here is the deal guys. My stories are mostly finished before I post the first chapter. If you want me to keep posting quickly then you will have to keep me happy by reviewing. I have tons of readers and not many reviews. I need em' dammit! Keeps me writing like the energizer bunny. Okay!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up feeling the most wonderful softness. I wiggled. Ooooh. That feels good. I wiggled again and rolled over moving my hands and legs like I was making a snow angel. "Babe. What are you doing?"

Ranger had one eye opened looking at me. "Testing these sheets. They feel so soft and so good." He grinned.

"There's a better way to test the sheets. You want a roll in the sheets?"

"Does this test involve Alfonso?" He smirked.

"I can't believe I let you name my cock."

"Alfonso has a noble name and loves plum pie."

I reached under the sheet and took him in my hand and stroked him and then pulled down the sheet and licked his tip and squeezed him. I sucked him and gently squeezed his balls. He was moaning. "Babe, don't stop. That feels good." He was running his fingers through my curls.

I took him in my mouth as far as I could and sucked and worked the rest of his shaft at the same time alternating to laving the tip. He began to shudder and I sucked harder. A couple more times and he tensed. "Babe, that's all I can take. You might want to stop." But I didn't stop and he gasped and then he came hard in my mouth and I swallowed every sweet drop down. Then I released him and rolled over on my back and purred. "Yum, Alfonso is delicious."

Ranger grabbed me and pulled me up close to him. "We both thank you for that. Do you feel better this morning?"

"I guess. I'm sorry. You're being gracious and helping me as usual and I had myself a little pity party after you brought me into your home."

"You've been a little in denial land Babe. You got here and realized you'd been driven out of your home because someone is threatening you. You were tired and you were asleep in two minutes. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"You understand me pretty well. I just feel guilty about being here under those circumstances."

"This building _is _a safehouse. If you weren't here, Alfonso and I would be at your place." I giggled.

"If your guys find out about Alfonso, you won't be able to show your face at all."

He pulled me under him and we had about an hour of hot and sweaty, yelling out loud sex in those soft sheets and then went to the shower to finish with our other morning routine. _You wash me and I wash you and oops, I dropped the wonderful smelling body wash. Allow me Ms. Plum. Oh, Mr. Manoso_ _you devil you._ I hope these walls are soundproof.

We had slept and done our other fun _stuff_ till almost noon so Ella brought us a delicious brunch. Ranger kept trying to feed me the healthy stuff and I kept wiggling bacon and Danish under his nose.

"I need to check in downstairs. Other than that, what do you want to do this afternoon before we have to go to the gropathon?"

"I wouldn't joke if I were you. I'd go see your man Bobby about some serious protection. I would like to go down with you and just spend some time meeting and chatting with your guys. Would you mind? You care about them. I want to get to know them."

We went downstairs and I didn't want to interrupt the guys' work so I hung out around the lounge and rec room and chatted with the guys as they came through. I introduced myself and asked about them. Most were surprised and were happy to share things like how they knew Ranger and how they came to work at Rangeman. I let them know that I was very happy to meet them and looked forward to working with them. Several, I was surprised, were very shy that I would approach them and ask them questions about themselves. I needed to ask Ranger about these guys.

On the way to the Burg I asked Ranger about the guys that were shy and reluctant to talk to me. "Babe, some military men are unable to come back stateside and blend back into a life like before. War and battle is hell. Many of them are not well accepted into normal society. They think of us as thugs and mindless muscle men. It isolates us and makes us distant and we don't trust very easily."

"But, Ranger these men fought for our country. You're all heroes. That is just so wrong and so sad. I feel the need to let them know that someone cares about them."

"You have a big heart Babe. Having you around will be good for my men."

We pulled up to my parents' house and my mother and grandmother were at the door. Dinner was at 5pm no exceptions and it was ruined one minute after. We were five minutes early and my mother was happy about that.

My mother opened the door for us and we walked into the living room where Dad was in his recliner. "Mom, Dad, Grandma, this is Ranger Manoso."

Ranger held out two bottles of wine. "Mrs. Plum I didn't know what you were serving this evening so I brought a bottle of white and red wine. Thank you for inviting me to your home for dinner."

My mother gushed and took the bottles and my Grandma cocked her little head and looked at his crotch. "Ranger, that car of yours is a pip!"

"Ranger, this is my Grandma Mazur."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mazur." My mother called us to the table and my Dad got up out of his recliner.

"Ranger, this is my Dad."

"Mr. Plum." Ranger held out his hand and my Dad took it.

We headed off to the dining room and my Grandma zipped in behind Ranger and I saw him jump slightly. I giggled.

My mother motioned for us to sit. Ranger looked at me and the corners of his mouth were twitching. "Those boney fingers are like a vice, huh? That butt of yours is tight too. Hard to get a good grip. Told you she was good. Don't let her get a hold of the front side. She's like a snapping turtle. She might not let go until it thunders and we're not expecting any rain today." His eyes got huge.

"Babe."

It was fun watching Ranger fork pot roast and gravy and mashed potatoes into his temple. I knew he was doing it to make my mother happy. I was probably going to have to think of some creative _stuff _to make it up to him later.

My mom asked, "Ranger what is your line of work?"

"I own a security business and I do fugitive apprehension like Stephanie."

"Mom, Ranger has been helping me since I started with Vinnie to learn the business. He's really good at what he does." He squeezed my hand.

My mother screwed up her nose. "That is not a respectful line of work for a young woman. Angie Morelli tells me that her Joe wants to date you. He is a good man with a respectable job. He would make a good husband for you. You're not getting any younger. You should be married and raising a family by now." Ranger cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Plum, I apologize if you misunderstand. Stephanie and I are dating. I'm surprised that you would want her to date Joe Morelli, much less marry him. It's my understanding that he has taken advantage of her and hurt her in the past. She's pursuing a new career that she likes and that she's good at and she is also working part time for my company. She is very good with people. Very caring and very special. I'm personally very proud of her." My jaw was on the floor. Ranger smiled and reached over and put his finger under my chin and closed my mouth for me.

My mother was also shocked speechless by his candor. Grandma was beaming and my Dad actually spoke. "Never did like that Morelli kid anyway. Little shit was disrespectful to my little girl. Young man you're welcome in my home any time."

Mom scrambled out of her chair to get the coffee and dessert. When she was upset she dealt with it using food, her ironing board or her liquor bottle she didn't hide so well in the cabinet. My mom had made my favorite dessert, pineapple upside cake, and Ranger took a couple bites of that as well. What a guy.

After dessert we said our goodbyes and I grabbed Grandma's little hand just in time when she hugged Ranger and went for the grope. "No, no Grandma. TLC only for Alfonso."

"Oops, hand slipped. Who's Alfonso? You have another hottie out there in your car?" She went to the door.

"Babe."

"That save was the least I could do after that victorious battle during dinner. You won hands down. Showed no fear, no mercy. Damn you are good, I'm so turned on." He took my hand and we went to the car. He opened my door and kissed me. "Get in curly locks."

As he drove us back to Haywood, I eased my hand over his thigh to his ample package and squeezed. "So now we have a relationship, we're lovers and we are now dating?"

"I would definitely call the last two days dating and Babe, I have to get us back to Rangeman safely."

I went for his zipper. "You look uncomfortable here. I could take care of this for you right now." I pulled the zipper down and he sprang free.

"Keep your eyes on the road big boy."

He came as he stopped to key fob the gate open to the Rangeman garage.

I licked my lips. "That should take care of your comfort for now." He grinned at me.

He parked and pulled up his zipper then grabbed me around the neck and pulled me to him for a smoldering kiss. "Stephanie Plum, my woman."

"I like the sound of that. You want to watch a movie and snuggle and then after have some hot sweaty sex."

"I can go for that. I just need to check in with the control room first." He walked me up to the apartment and let me in. I sat on the floor and started looking through his movie selection. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Babe. I need to see a customer. He has a new system. I think someone in his house tripped the alarm and they are excited. Going to find out what went wrong and calm them down. Be back as soon as I can."

"No problem. I'm fine. I don't know how to work your tv and electronic equipment though."

"Bobby's down here. I'll send him up to show you."

"Great. Thanks. See you later."

TBC

Haha! I'm an evil Dom writer. I held chaps and brought you to your submissive reviewing knees! Keep em' comin' dammit!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In a few minutes there was a knock. I opened the door to Bobby. "Thanks for coming up here to show me how to work this stuff, Bobby."

"No problem. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Same. Ranger told me that you were interested in starting a fitness program. I'd be happy to help with that. We'll just need to give you a physical before we start. How's the arm?"

"Good. I should be able to lose this sling tomorrow or the next day."

"How do you like it here at Rangeman?"

"I really like it. Every one has been really nice and accepting of me and I don't even have the skills and background you guys have."

"Oh I hear different. Ranger thinks you've got guts and instinct. Skills are easy to learn. We can really help you here."

"I really appreciate that. Are you working right now?"

"No. I'm off."

"If you don't have plans would you like to watch a movie with me and have some popcorn?"

"Sure. What do you like to watch? I like everything, action, drama, comedy. The guys would give me a hard time, but I can hang with a good chick flick." I grinned.

"Your gonna' be my go to movie buddy then." Ranger didn't have much in the way of chick flicks but we did decide on a comedy, 'Deuce Bigelow, American Gigolo'.

We were laughing out loud holding our stomachs when Ranger came back. He got a bottle of water and scooted in between us and put his arm around me. I gave him a kiss. We watched the rest of the movie and Bobby kissed my cheek and left. Ranger looked at me and shook his head. "Babe, you're picking my men off like flies."

"I'm good at picking men."

"Yes you are."

The next morning at the meeting, Santos had sidled in next to me and was busy telling me a dirty joke when Ranger looked at us and cleared his throat. "Let's get down to business."

I didn't understand much yet about what they were talking about and half way through I began to get bored. I started swiveling in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. I stretched, blew a raspberry and yawned. The room erupted in snickers. I snapped to attention and looked around.

"Babe, are we boring you?" The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Nope...no. Sorry. Just got lost. I don't understand what you're talking about yet."

"Do you want to know more about our business?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Would you like a permanent part time job with Rangeman?"

"Ranger that would be up to you and your men."

"This is my team. Men, would you accept Stephanie as part of the Rangeman team?" Every head nodded and they all smiled at me.

"Really guys? I would love to work with all of you and learn about what you do."

"Then you are officially our first female employee. This is a good thing. We'll make some adjustments in our construction and we are officially an equal opportunity company now." Every guy clapped.

After the meeting, Ranger pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Welcome Babe. You'll have a contract and you'll get benefits. You have already agreed to the training and lifestyle changes required. Proud of you."

"Thank you for having the confidence in me to hire me."

"I trust you and my men like you very much."

"You want to go to the bonds office today for me? You need to go to the doctor and get your follow up on that arm too. I can send my man Hal with you. You'll like him."

"Sure. I just need to tell Hec where I am."

"Hec?"

"Yeah, he'll be worried." He shook his head and kissed the top of mine.

Hal turned out to be the polar opposite of Tank. Same size, opposite color. Hal was blonde, shy, soft spoken and very warm and sweet. I gave him a hug. Something I felt all these sweet guys needed.

"Thank you so much for coming with me today Hal. You're really sweet. We'll have a fun day."

"Yes mam."

"Hal, I'm Steph or Stephanie. Got it?"

"Yes…Steph."

"Okay then. Let's go."

I asked Hal to drive me to the Tasty Pastry and pulled into a space close by. "Okay so Hal spill, what is your favorite?"

"I like jellies but if Ranger found out…"

"Secret is safe with me big guy. Be right back."

I grabbed a ButterKuchen and a couple jelly doughnuts and headed back to the SUV.

Morelli walked up. Shit!

"So not only are you with Manoso but, his thugs too?"

"Hal is with me because I have a stalker. He's protecting me!"

"Manoso probably set this whole thing up to get you to shack up with him."

"You're a jerk! Come to think of it Joe, you seem to be stalking me!" I pointed my finger in his face. "Don't you ever say anything negative again about Ranger or Hal or any of my friends or your going to get a big fat black eye!"

"From who?"

"From me!"

"Are you threatening an officer of the law?"

"Damn fucking skippy asshole!" He shook his head, huffed and walked away. I threw at his back, "And stop talking to my crazy mother. It's desperate and pathetic!"

Hal was beaming as he drove me to the bonds office. I went in and gave Connie Ranger's receipts and picked up some new ones for him.

"Got any for me?"

"Not until your clear with that arm. Don't worry we're caught up."

"Going to take care of that today. My good buddy Hal here is taking me." He blushed.

After a two-hour wait, the sling was gone and I told Hal we needed to make one more stop before we headed back to Haywood. I gave Hal the address of the office building. When we got to the office suite door, Hal balked. "What's wrong Hal?"

"This is your woman doctor?"

"Yep. This is an OBGYN doctor. Gotta' take care of some business." He still wouldn't move and he was turning the shade of a radish.

"Hal, there's nothing to be afraid of. You don't have go in the exam room with me. Just stay in the waiting room. I'll be safe with the doctor in the exam room." Then he started breathing again and visibly relaxed. I giggled. Now here was a man that took his bodyguarding job seriously. While we were waiting for me to be called we talked.

"What do you like to do for fun Hal?"

He looked at me. "You really want to know?"

"Well sure or I wouldn't ask."

"I like board games and old movies."

"Well isn't that a coincidence. So do I." He beamed.

"I can see that we are going to be good buddies Hal."

We were about an hour in the office and I was leaving with the birth control issue checked off my list. Ranger would be happy. My doctor had a sense of humor. She gave me a treat and I asked for another. When I came out I handed Hal a sucker. "You did good buddy." He took it and laughed.

"Steph?"

"Yes?"

"I really had a good day today."

"Me too Hal and we'll have a lot more."

When we got back I knocked on Ranger's office door. "Enter."

I peeped in. "Hey."

"Hey Babe."

"You look stressed. You okay?"

"Yeah Babe. It has been a stressful day."

"I am actually good at relieving this stress with my _stuff _you know. Do you have any massage oil or lotion in the apartment?" He grinned and nodded. "Well when you finish here, you meet me in your apartment and I will massage all that bad right out of you." He smiled.

"I got a birth control shot today. I thought poor Hal was going to pass out when we got to the office door and he read the sign. I think he thought he was going to have to go in the exam room with me. I gave him a sucker, but you might want to give him a little extra. That was a lot for the poor guy to take." He laughed.

"I'm happy you did and I'll take care of him Babe. I'll call Ella and tell her when to send up dinner. Take your checks and new skip folders from the bonds office to Tank."

I knocked on Tank's door. "Enter." Just like Ranger.

"Uh...Mr. Tank, Sir. Got your checks and your new skips here." He actually smiled at me.

"Come here girl." He pulled a bottle of tequila out of his drawer and a couple shot glasses. He poured the liquor into the two glasses and handed one to me. "Welcome to Rangeman Bombshell. Damn glad to have you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Okay." We downed our shots.

"Thanks Tank. I'll try not to let you guys down."

"I don't think you will." He beamed. Wow, he had a great smile.

Ella had helped me to find some candles when she brought dinner and I had the dining room lit by candlelight when Ranger came in. I was dressed in a corset, matching thong and thigh high hose with 4-inch FMPs. I stood leaning against the table with hands on my hips waiting for Ranger. Then I heard the keys drop in the metal bowl in the foyer.

"Well, it's about time. Dinner and everything else was getting cold." His eyes took me in and smoldered.

He walked slowly toward me in that quiet panther like way. "Hungry?"

"Very." His hands went around me as he kissed me.

"Well, you're going to eat a meal first. Let me make us a plate and warm it."

He opened a bottle of wine and came to the table with two glasses. "You look beautiful Babe and I appreciate this."

"Thank you and I knew you would. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you."

We ate and drank a couple glasses of wine. I put the leftover food away and the dishes in the dishwasher. Ranger came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Get those oils or lotions out. I'm going to appreciate my man tonight." He took my hand and led me to the bedroom and reached in a drawer and pulled out some oils. He began to take off his shirt. "No let me."

I put my arms around his waist and caressed him and gently pulled his shirt off and over his head. He sat down on the bed and I got on my knees and pulled his boots off and then his socks. I pushed him back on the bed and unzipped his cargo pants and he raised his hips as I pulled them down. I pulled the covers down on the bed and told him to lie on his stomach.

I took the oil and straddled his butt. I poured the scented oil on his back and started with his shoulders and neck rubbing slow deep circles. In a couple minutes, he was groaning. I worked my way all the way down his back and then his hips. I massaged his butt and continued down his legs and then gave special attention to his feet. All of a sudden, I heard a little snore. I looked at him. It was that sweet young innocent face that he wore when he was sleeping. I smiled. My man had been worn out.

I pulled the cover over him and moved off the bed and tiptoed to the dressing room. I took off the shoes, hose and corset and grabbed a t-shirt. I'll just save these for a later date I thought. Then I crawled back in bed and snuggled close to him.

I woke to kisses down my back. "Morning Ranger."

"Morning Babe. Thanks for last night. I owe you for falling asleep."

"No you don't. You were stressed and tired. I care about you and am pleased I was able to help."

He pulled my thong down and rolled me over. "I have a craving for plum pie this morning."

"Oh delish." One and a half orgasms later, we moved to the shower. "Ranger I love your shower gel and the way it smells on you."

"Ella bought that and I liked it. It's Bvlgari Marine."

"It smells perfect on you especially when the scent mixes with your sweaty body when we… _Mr. Manoso you just dropped the shower gel." "Ms. Plum, do you mind getting that for me." "Mr. Manoso! I mean 'oh' thank you Mr. Manoso." _

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In an hour, we were sitting in the morning meeting. "We have a distraction job tonight gentleman. Stephanie, we are going to put you on point on this job.

"What? What the hell is a distraction? What's point?"

He gave me a wicked grin. "We're going to tart you up and send you into a club to lure out a skip so we can grab him." I snorted.

"You want me to play like I'm a slut?" They all nodded.

I winked at Ranger. "Oh, piece of cake. I can so be a good slut." They all clapped and whooped.

I looked at the outfit on the bed. "You're shittin' me? Who picked this stuff?"

"Ella."

"What? Ella did this to me? I can see the rest of you mutts bringing back stuff like this but Ella? You do realize only one ass cheek and a half is going in here? This makes daisy dukes look like granny pants." I looked at him. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face. Bet you won't feel so smug when half your guys are ogling my ass cheek and other goods. Geez look at this top. If I was bigger than a B…uh…and a half I couldn't get but one boob in it." He laughed.

So here I was dressed in black leather hot pants with both ass cheeks hanging out the bottom, a red halter top that hung down just below my breasts and was connected in the front with just a few threads. My boobs were half hanging out. I had 4 inch knee high leather boots on and my hair was full and frizzed out like an afro. I finished my makeup and went out to the living room.

"Babe, we're keeping this outfit. You just woke up the Dom." I grinned at him. "Let's do this."

When we got down to the garage, the guys were all whistling. I looked at Ranger and took a bow and then turned my backside to them and took another bow. Big uproar behind me.

"Babe." He shook his head and chuckled.

Lester handed me a folder on the way to the club. "This is your target." I took the file and read it and slammed it shut.

"You assholes! We have three fucking SUVs full of Rangeman guys headed to what I know is a club for lesbians so that I can lure out a bulldyke? You didn't need me for this. This is for your own sick pleasure you bunch of meinardians!"

Lester grinned. "Don't you go and use your big words on us. Some of us went to college too, but I don't know that word. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means to act immaturely due to lack of combat skills and/or peniscular sizety!"

Tank in the driver's seat guffawed. Lester put his back up. "What? On behalf of the team, I resent that word. Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Will not!" I slapped his arm. He looked at my hand and slapped it. The next thing you know, we were in full girl fight mode slapping at each other.

Ranger turned around shaking his head. "Children!" We both sat up straight and Lester was grinning.

Just then Tank pulled into the club parking lot. I gave Lester one last glare and opened the door. Ranger met me with a wolf grin on his face. "Sick. You guys are bunch of sick horndog mutts."

"You hold your own with my men. I like that. You're a great addition to the team Babe. Do you know why we're really here?"

"Yes...not really."

"They wanted to see you in action. They wanted to spend this night being with you. You're like the feisty little sister that they never had. With sexy parts of course," he breathed into my mouth. "I have a mic to place on you."

"That's kinky. Go for it. Where do you want to put it?"

"I'm going to tuck it in your top." He placed it close to the few threads that held the blouse together.

"Ready? Normally we have part of the team inside. Circumstances are different tonight. Bobby is inside bar tending in case you have an unexpected problem. He'll keep an eye on you. We can hear everything. As soon as you get her to the door, we take over." I nodded and turned toward the club and flipped the guys off as I walked shaking my ass. "Be prepared for some Stephanie Plum payback boys."

I walked into the club and headed to the bar area. I ordered a drink and let it sit. I was looking around the room for the skip when a hand grazed my back and I turned. It was her and she was big and grinning at me like it was Christmas and I was the goose. Oh crap.

"Looking for someone?"

"I was, but not any more."

"You're a sexy thing."

"Thanks. Want to take me home?"

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart. Let's dance first." As she led me to the dance floor, I whispered into the mic in my cleavage, "Revenge you mutts. Keep your drawers locked and your asses covered after tonight."

The skip, Alice Vaughn, groped me for the better half of an hour before she finally let me lead her outside. The guys were there and grabbed her as soon as we got through the door. Ranger walked to me. "Good job Babe. I really wanted you to have an easy one to get your feet wet with the distraction detail." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go have a beer with the men." He took me to a place called Shorty's that looked like a well worn and probably well brawled biker hangout. All the guys filled the place up. They ordered pitchers and a few pizzas and toasted me. "To Bombshell!"

Lester said, "You did good even if you did insult our combat skills and our manhood. By the way what's your evil little mind planning for pay back?"

I snorted, "You'll know when it slaps you." Then he commenced to tell the guys about the bad word I called them when I found out where we were going. They cracked up. Two beers later, several Lester jokes and a few war stories I began to yawn.

"Tired Babe?"

"Yep, take me home. I'm really tired." He put his arm around me and led me to an SUV. Just the two of us drove back to Haywood. I was just emotionally exhausted. Turns out playing someone you're not takes a lot of energy. I walked into the apartment, stripped off the skimpy clothes and pulled on a t-shirt and fell into bed.

The next morning, Ranger woke me up pressing light kisses to my neck and face. "Mmmm...morning Ranger."

"Morning Babe. I want to make love, have breakfast and then talk."

"Uh oh, I don't like the way that sounds. What's wrong? Do you want me to leave? Are we breaking up?"

"No, none of that. Put your arms around me and kiss me."

"I don't know, you're asking a lot of me." He shut me up with his own kisses. He kissed and licked about every inch of me until I was begging him to give me Alfonso. He held me close and loved me slow and sweet. He had said that he wanted to make love and this was just that. There was nothing like the pleasure I felt in this man's arms and I did love him. I loved him very much.

Ranger went to the door and collected the breakfast tray from Ella. We sat down and began eating. He sighed. "I need to tell you something. I have to go away for a few weeks and there is not much information that I can share with you about what I'll be doing."

"How long and what can you tell me?"

"We have a government contract and we are called up to do missions periodically. They pay very well and that money has helped to get my business started. We are in the process of opening another office in Miami and we're looking at another city. Two to four weeks is projected for this assignment."

"Are these missions dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Your life is in serious danger for this money? Is someone going with you?"

"Not this mission. Babe, I'm very good at what I do."

"I know you were a Ranger. What is this black ops, mercenary work, CIA, other classified agency stuff? You're on the government's payroll and it's all secretive. Are you going to be out of the country?"

He didn't answer me. He just took my hand and pulled me into his lap. "Oh shit. When?"

"Today 1300. I have to be at Newark airport."

I put my arms around him and my face was close to his. "Please come back to me. I was just getting used to keeping you around and dammit it's going to be hard to sleep without you."

He kissed me. "I feel the same Babe. Tank will take over while I'm gone. Bobby is going to start your fitness program and you're going to continue to stay here. Hal has volunteered to be your bodyguard when you leave the building. Your not a prisoner here, but I would feel better if you would stay inside this building as much as possible as long as your stalker is still out there and unidentified. I'm sorry to drop this on you after we've only been together a short time."

"It's okay. My boyfriend just happens to be a super hero. You have to go out and save the world sometimes right? Every girl deserves a Ranger. I'm just lucky enough to have one."

"Babe, you never disappoint me. You're my woman and I will be back soon."

"What do you have to do before you leave?"

"I need to have a meeting with the men and pack a bag. I'll have some time to spend with you before Lester drives me to the airport.

"I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you." I touched his face and looked in his eyes and memorized its beautiful features before I kissed him.

We were able to make love one more time before we walked to the garage where he met Lester for the drive to the airport. I watched the Explorer drive away and then walked into the elevator and punched level five. I walked to Hector's cubicle with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and held his arms out. I sat down in his lap and cried against his warm chest while he rubbed my back and whispered soothing Spanish words in my ear.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bobby, Lester, Cal, and Ram had planned a cheer Stephanie up night in the rec room with beer and a poker game. It wasn't long before it got bawdy and Lester suggested strip poker. I thought about Ranger and his propensity to go commando and made them all go put on underwear and extra clothes. In the end I took their money and left them sitting in a pair of angry birds boxers, camo boxer briefs and a pair of tighty whiteys. I did a double take and looked under the table. "Cal, is that Animal of the Muppets on your underwear?" He grinned and nodded.

"Cute. You gotta' tell me the story behind that tattoo one of these days dude. I don't think your personality and that big flaming skull tat match."

I walked out counting my money. Lester sitting in his angry birds boxers yelled, "Beautiful, call me if you get lonely." I looked back to see Bobby slapping him on the back of the head.

The bed was cold and lonely that night. I smelled the covers and pillows trying to get his scent. This was going to be a long few weeks. Ella knocked on the door the next morning to ask if I wanted breakfast sent up. I told her that she didn't have to bring meals to me while Ranger was gone and that I would eat with the guys in the lounge on level five. I asked her not to wash the sheets and Rangers clothes for a little while. She smiled and nodded like she understood what I was asking for and I thanked her. I asked her if she was a creative person. She asked what I needed and I told her what I wanted to make and what I was going to do and she laughed. "I'll deliver it to you later."

I finished dressing and headed to the lounge. I got my breakfast and asked if I could sit down with my shy guys, Cal and Ram. "Morning guys. What are you up to today?" They were slow to begin talking and then before we finished eating we were all laughing about last night's poker game.

Bobby grabbed me as I was leaving the lounge. "Time for your physical. Come with me."

"You're not going to do anything kinky are you? If you are let me know what stuff so I can tell you if I've done that before and we can just throw that out and try some new stuff." He laughed, "You're a trip Stephanie Plum."

"Why thank you Dr. Cootie Catcher. Since you get the pleasure of torturing me this morning, it's movie night tonight and it better be a good chick flick."

"What did you call me?"

"Ranger told me that you test the guys for _sex _related cooties every six months." He choked.

"Are you going to check me for cooties? Do you actually touch their er...um privates and eyeball them good?" He smirked.

"No. Not unless they have a particular problem there."

"Hmm...that's too bad."

"Did you lose your brain to mouth filter or something over night?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Do you cure that too?"

"Come on Stephanie. Good grief girl. Ranger has his hands full with you."

I was back with Hector before noon and in a better mood than the day before. We got back to our searches and regular gossip session. Ella came by the cubicle and handed me the item I had described and it was perfect. I told Hector about the distraction and my threat to the guys. "This is pay back numero uno bud. You wanna' help?" He laughed and nodded.

We walked to Lester's office. Lester was Hector's boss and he went in speaking Spanish and acting like he had a question about something he was working on while I went behind Lester and slapped his back and then began rubbing like I was giving him a little back massage. Then I winked at Hector. Mission accomplished.

Lester said, "Let me check something and I'll get back to you in a few minutes." He got up and walked to the door wearing a big sign on his back saying, _'Head Meinardian'_. Time to get 'outta' dodge'.

I ran into Hal. "Hey buddy. I'm going stir crazy here. Want to go to the bonds office and pick up some low level skips to chase?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into."

We walked into the bonds office and Connie and Lula looked up. "Good to see you girl. You okay?"

"Yep. Got my boy here Hal protecting my tuchus."

"Got any skips for us Connie?"

"I got a couple low level."

"Perfect. Let's have em'." She handed me two folders. H.P.I.C. and assault and battery.

"Lula you might enjoy riding with us on this one. We are going after a head pimp in charge girl. Want a little pay back?"

She pulled her Glock, "Fuck yeah, girl I'm ready"

"Damn Lula. Check that safety and let's go."

Hal drove us to Stark to the address on the paperwork. It was an apartment building. "Lula you watch the front of the building. Hal and I will take the apartment door." Hal and I went to the third floor and knocked on the door number indicated by our paperwork. We heard a baby crying. Hal and I looked at each other and gave a silent nod that we had to be careful. There was at least one innocent in the apartment. The door opened a crack and a woman said, "Who's there?"

"Mam, is Darnell Swan home?"

"What do want with him and who the fuck are you?"

"Stephanie Plum and I'm here about one of his girls."

A tall skinny dark skinned man in cornrows and covered in tattoos came to the door. "Who are you?"

"Are you Darnell?"

"Who's askin'?"

"You're much finer than my girl said your were." He looked me up and down and grinned. Then he took the chain off and opened the door. "You're fine too little white girl."

Hal's arm snaked around and grabbed him and I stunned him. Hal cuffed him and dragged him down the stairs.

Hal put him in the back of the SUV, secured him and sat with him while I drove and Lula rode shotgun. She said, "I know this fucker and he ain't too nice to his girls either. Hey Hal can you accidently on purpose give him a little tap on the ribs." "Ooomph!" I looked at Lula and we nodded and grinned. We dropped him off and got our body receipt. Lula said, "Varmint catchin' sure does make me hungry. You guys up for some Cluck-in-the-Bucket?" I looked at Hal and he grinned. "Sorry Hal. I know being with me is going to cost you some extra time in the gym."

Lula and I were watching Hal eat his chicken with open mouth fascination. He was making yummy sounds and rolling his eyes, licking the skin and sucking the bones. "Do I look like that when I eat?"

Lula laughed. "Yeah girl. Pretty much."

"Damn, how long has it been since you had a piece of fried chicken?"

"Loooong time Steph. This is so good." He was enjoying it so much you would think we were getting him laid.

"Geez Hal. This diet Ranger and Bobby are threatening me with is starting to scare me."

We finished our lunch and Hal spent a considerable amount of time cleaning the grease off his mouth and face. "Get it good buddy. If Bobby sees that, we're both busted."

We hopped back in the SUV and headed to the next address. I knocked on the door and in a few minutes a man opened and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for June Sylvan."

"June! Get the damn door!"

"A woman came to the door. When she looked up we saw she had a black eye. "Mrs. Sylvan come outside and talk to me please."

She shut the door and stepped out on the porch.

"Has someone hurt you?" She nodded toward the door.

"I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm bond enforcement and you didn't show up for your court date. I need you to go with me to get re-bonded but I want to know if you need help. Will you share with me what happened to you?" She was nervous and looked at Hal.

"It's okay mam. You can tell us," Hal said. Hal's sweet calming voice and demeanor seemed to calm her.

She told us her story and when she finished we were sick. She had fought back when her husband was beating her and he had the balls to have her arrested and then wouldn't let her go to her court date.

"Mrs. Sylvan, you go get your purse and tell your husband that you'll be back soon. I promise you that your life is going to change today."

I looked at Hal. "I'll call the bonds office on the way to drop her off and I think that we need to call some of the guys and have them meet us back here to have a serious talk with Mr. Sylvan." Hal was beaming.

"Great idea Steph. I'll call the guys. You care about these people. You're like an angel come to help them."

"I don't know about that. There is probably a story behind most of their circumstances. Some people just need a friend or a little break sometimes."

We told Lula about the situation and asked her if she wanted a ride back to her car. "Hell no girl. Count me in. You know how I feel about mean mother fuckers!" I called Connie on the way to drop June off at the station. Hal called Rangeman and gave them the Sylvan address.

When we drove back to the house, two black SUVs were waiting. Wow, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hector, Ram, and Cal got out. "Ready guys? Operation liberate a battered wife is about to begin."

I knocked on the door again. Mr. Sylvan opened, "What the fuck are you doing here again and where is my wife? It's dinner time and I'm hungry!" Hal smacked the door and pushed him on his ass and the rest of the guys, Lula, and I walked in and I closed the door behind me. The guys all turned to look at me and I nodded.

Tank asked to ride with us to take Lula to her car. He hopped in the back seat with her. "Tank, this is my friend Lula. Lula, this is Tank. He's Ranger's right hand man." Hal and I gave each other a knowing grin. Before we got to the bonds office, they were making goo goo eyes.

That night Bobby brought the movie "Dirty Dancing" to the apartment and all the guys kept filing in. They brought beer and pizza and I made popcorn. We were all squished together on the furniture and the floor laughing and having a great time. They were cracking me up; so many knew the lines to the movie and were reciting them. We were having fun and I really felt like one of the guys. Accepted.

TBC

This is one of my favorite chaps. Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning at the meeting, Tank stopped the meeting and opened the conference room door. Several Rangeman guys filed in and remained standing and then the core team stood up.

Tank said, "Stephanie Plum, you have proved yourself worthy of our trust. We refer to ourselves here as brothers but you are truly our little sister and our friend. We accept you into Rangeman and we have your back." All the men began clapping. I was embarrassed and overwhelmed and totally honored by his words.

They were all looking at me. I stood up. "Well I'm really surprised and honored you guys accept me like you do and I guess you guys don't cry at stuff like this so If I do that would make me a puss, huh? Well I a…shit…you guys...crap..I mean…can you guys excuse me?"

I headed to the elevator and punched the button. I got in and rode up to level seven and key fobbed the door open and stepped in. I sat on the couch. The apartment was so empty without Ranger. Tears started flowing down my face.

What kind of situation was he in? Was he tired and hungry? Was he cold or burning up? Was he fighting for his life? Was he thinking about me too?

I heard the door open and a presence in the room. "Bombshell, you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little overwhelmed. Wondering if Ranger is alright."

Tank sat down next to me. "This is the first time for you, but I can tell you that the man is the best. At the top of his game. He will come home."

I looked at him. "Okay, I'm going to believe you because I have to."

"About your friend Lula?"

"Twitterpated, are you?"

"What?"

"I saw you making goo goo eyes at her. Call her and ask her out. She's a good woman and deserves a good guy."

"I think I am going to do that. And tough guys do not make goo goo eyes."

"They do from where I was sitting big guy. This puss is going to dry up and go back to work now. Thanks for checking on me."

As soon as I got off the elevator, I ran into Santos. "You're a formidable opponent Stephanie Plum." He smirked at me.

"Thank You."

"I shall plan my retort very carefully." I giggled.

"You really are a geek. Is your favorite show Star Trek and did you wear plastic glasses and highwaters and shirts with pencil pockets when you were a kid?"

He got his back up. "So what if I did?"

"Well you're the cutest geek I know." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away shaking my head. When I looked back he was all puffed up and grinning like an idiot.

The next morning Bobby came to get me from the lounge and I groaned. "Come on Bombshell Bounty Hunter, we're going to have you looking fine for your next photo feature exclusive."

"Oh very funny, fuck off Brown! I'm not blowing up any more cars. It wasn't my fault anyway."

In the gym, he pointed to the treadmill. The thing that I hated the most. I mumbled, "The most boring fucking machine in the universe." After five minutes I was going crazy. I started striking poses and riding to the end of the treadmill and running back to the front of the machine. A couple guys were in the gym and were chuckling. When Bobby turned a smirk to me, I turned up my routine to dances. Running man, robot, moonwalk, cabbage patch. The guys were joining me on the floor, whooping and cheering.

Bobby grinned and put his hands on his hips. "Ranger warned me about your attention span. I can see we're going to have to get more creative with your exercise routine. Would you like company when you exercise?"

"Hell yes!" The next morning every guy that wasn't on duty was doing line dances in the gym. Tank came in shaking his head. "Ranger is not going to fucking believe this." Then to my surprise he got in line and danced with us.

At the end of the week I raised my hand to speak at the morning meeting. Tank said, "Floor is yours Bombshell."

"Um…I just wanted to say thanks to you guys and all the Merry Men for making this time without Ranger really fun and thanks for accepting me into your group." Tank raised an eyebrow.

"Merry Men?"

"Yeah. You know like Robin Hood and the Merry Men. You guys are heroes, save the world. Men with good hearts. Steal from the rich, give to the poor, help people, and wear black clothes. You're my guys, my Merry Men."

Looks of amazement, then warm slow smiles spread across the faces of the men sitting around the room.

Another week passed and I was still doing searches with Hector even though I was already trained. We just liked our fun time together. After lunch, I was walking out of the lounge and heading back to the cubicle when I saw a this strikingly beautiful blonde woman dressed in leather leaving Ranger's office. I instantly got a sense that something wasn't right about her.

I started to ask her what she was doing in there when she locked eyes with me. "By his description, you must be Carlos's latest conquest?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm his sub, his partner and we've been together several years. I guess you're attractive enough and I did ask for a brunette this time. He likes to earn the trust of other attractive women so that we can all play. Here's my number. I don't mind playing with you until he gets back. We'll all have fun together at Mistress Elvira's." Then she walked away.

I was breathing hard and my heart was in my throat. I held on to the wall to kept from falling. The words '_I'm his sub and conquest'_ kept ringing in my ears. I felt awful pain and was choking back sobs. I needed to hold it together at least long enough to get out of this damn building. I ran upstairs and packed my things as quick as I could and grabbed Rex. I ran down to the garage and got in my jeep and key fobbed the gate. Then the tears started falling. I drove to my apartment and carried my clothes and Rex upstairs.

My phone rang. I swiped my eyes and sniffed. "Hello?"

"Bombshell, you left Rangeman without letting us know. You don't have a partner."

"Tank I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving Rangeman and I won't need a partner from your company any longer. I appreciate every thing you guys have done for me."

"What brought this on? Ranger won't be happy."

"We don't have a defined relationship. He's not responsible for me. I'm kind of interested in dating someone else. Take care and tell the guys goodbye." I disconnected.

I crawled in my bed and cried great big sobs for all I had just lost.

The next day I willed myself to leave my bed and try to go on with my life. I showered and tried my best to make the red around my eyes fade. Nothing was helping. I finally said screw it and fed Rex and headed to the bonds office. When I walked in the door both Connie and Lula looked up. "Hey girl. Where you been?" Lula asked.

"Rangeman. Been avoiding a stalker. I got tired of waiting for the jerk to make a move so I decided to come out and start doing normal stuff. I'm not going to be scared and hide. You got a skip for me Connie?"

She looked at my face. "Everything alright girl? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine." I couldn't tell them because I was so humiliated. I went after Ranger like a fool, knowing what he was.

"I have one here for you. Should be easy. No show in court for shoplifting."

When I walked out of the bonds office there was Morelli. "What now Joe?"

"Peace. Just checking to see if you've had any other messages from the stalker."

"Nope. Nothing." I clicked my key fob to unlock my car door. There was a sizzle sound and then as we both looked at the car… KABOOM! Joe and I both were impacted and thrown backward in the air about twenty feet. Before I passed out, I turned looking through the black for Joe. Make that a yes on that stalker question was my last thought.

I heard people talking. I couldn't open my eyes. Geez, my head hurt. I tried again to open my eyes. Wait I think they are open. "Hello," I croaked.

"Stephanie, you're awake. It's your mother. I'll get the nurse."

"Ms. Plum this is your nurse Lynette. I have called your doctor. He's on his way."

"Lynette, I don't think I can see." I felt a pat on my hand.

"Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Nolan. I'm going to examine your eyes. Do you see my light?

"I don't see anything. I see black."

"I'm ordering some tests. As soon as the orders go through someone will come for you."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Stephanie if you were married and not doing that dangerous work you wouldn't be in this predicament. Now look at you."

"Mom please don't, I'm begging you."

"Mrs. Plum may I have a word with Stephanie?" I heard her huff and leave the room.

A big warm hand took mine. I choked back tears. "Stephanie, it's Tank. I wish you hadn't left little girl."

"I had to big guy."

"You can't see at all."

"No."

"Why did you leave?"

"Tank, tell the guys that I care about them and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." I squeezed his big warm hand.

I heard the tears in the big man's voice. "Bombshell, I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't want to leave you."

"Lots of people learn to live with loss I guess. I bet you know a lot of guys who suffered loss in the military. If it's the worst-case scenario then I'll just learn what I need to. Life will go on."

I heard a big masculine groan and then a sob. "Tank, give me a hug and then let me go." He put his big arms around me and squeezed me. Then he was gone.

Some time went by and I was moved for the tests and then taken back to my room.

I slept and woke up again. A hand touched mine. "Who's there?"

"Hector, mi amiga."

"How are you Hector?"

"I'm fine, but you are not. Why did you leave? Why put yourself in danger? You could have talked to me."

"I got my heart handed to me Hec. Do you know the blonde woman that came to the building a few days ago?"

"What blonde woman?"

"A woman came out of Ranger's office and told me that she was Ranger's sub as in BDSM. She said that he was training me for them."

"Jodienda puta (fucking bitch). I don't think I believe her."

"I do Hector, because he does practice that lifestyle. He told me he was a Dom. I knew it before I got involved in a relationship with him. I feel so stupid. It was all about gaining my trust. Please don't tell anyone. I'm so humiliated."

"Chica, I have a hard time seeing Ranger as a man that would hurt you in this way."

"Doesn't matter any more Hector. I have a new life now. I don't have to look at either of them. I don't have to see that. Now give me a hug. Love you." He hugged me.

"I'll come back."

"Okay." I sobbed in the dark.

TBC

In the beginning of this chap, there is a scene here that is similar to another story on this site. In that story, Steph was led into a big room and the whole company welcomed her and said those words. This similiar scene was appropriate for my story after what happened the night before and I tried my best to come up with different words than 'we got your back' but, I couldn't because they are perfect. So I kind of stole the words. If you remember the writer or story please let me know. I want to give her credit here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Each visit from my Merry Men was more painful than the next. I couldn't see them, but I could feel the pain in their voices and no matter how many times I repeated that it wasn't their fault, I felt the guilt emanating from them.

Dr. Nolan explained that the test results showed some damage to my eyes; but he told me that it didn't mean that I would never see again. I had suffered a concussion and some swelling to my brain. I could heal and my blindness may not be total or permanent. There may be some hope. I asked him if he knew about Joe Morelli's condition. He said he was alive and that he had also suffered a concussion and minor scratches and burns and would be fine.

Although the Dr. had left me with some hope about possibly gaining my sight back one day, no one could give me hope for my future now that I had been betrayed by the man that I thought was my soul mate and best friend. The darkness and the numbness from the pain fed each other. I would rather stay blind than to see Ranger or that woman who claimed to be his. My dark world was absorbing me.

I was released from the hospital into my parents' care. After a few hurtful words about who in the world would marry me in my condition, my mother thankfully just pretty much stopped talking about it. I wondered if Dad or Grandma had something to do with that. I was sitting in the kitchen the morning after I got home and Grandma announced that I had company. "Hello Cupcake."

"Joe. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry that you're not."

"Well, it's true. Shit happens Joe."

"Steph, we'll find this guy. That's my promise to you."

"Thanks." He kissed me on the cheek.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you and I'll check on you now and then. Bye Steph."

"Bye Joe."

It was spring time and warm. I loved the smell and it brought back memories of happier times when I was a kid. Grandma helped me to get settled outside on the front porch. I sat there thinking for a while and then I felt a tingle on the back of my neck.

"Back from your mission?" I felt his hand on mine and pulled back from him.

"Why did you leave? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter now. You can find another woman to take my place."

"Babe, I don't want another woman."

"That's kind of kinky and enormously sick. A helpless blind woman would be a lot of fun for the both of you. Tell Elvira to reserve a room and put a sign up saying come torture and fuck the pathetic blind woman."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please leave. Go back to your sick games and get yourself another victim. Leave me be."

"Stephanie, tell me what the hell happened that made you leave the safety of my building."

I yelled at him. "It doesn't matter any more! Go back to her and find yourself another toy and don't come back here!"

"I'm going to find out what happened. I didn't know how I felt about you until I left. I know now that I love you. I wish so much that I could have said that before I left."

Tears filled my eyes. "How dare you come here and do this now?" I got up and began feeling my way into the house. I stumbled and felt his hand on my arm. "Don't touch me!" I felt my way up the stairs and to my old room, where I was currently sleeping. My chest was heaving and I needed privacy. I felt my way to the bed and erupted in sobs. I could still feel him. In a few minutes little boney hands touched my arm.

"You love that young man?"

"I did."

Two days went by and I was lying in my bed curled up with my eyes closed and I felt that damn tingle again. This time I didn't acknowledge him. "Babe."

"We found your stalker. It was Jeanne Ellen Burrows. She's the woman that told you a lie in my building that day. She did that to draw you out so she could get to you. Then she planted the bomb on your car. This is all my fault. I brought you into my world and then I wasn't there to protect you from my enemies and my past."

"Where is she?"

"She's in jail. We got a confession out of her at Rangeman on camera."

"That's good news."

"Please come with me. I want to get you help. I want to have the best specialists in the country look at you."

"She didn't lie about everything did she? She was your partner."

"Yes."

"And that lifestyle is all about the trust you say?"

"There was at one time. She's damaged Babe. She changed."

"I can't tell you now if I'll ever come back. There are emotions I don't want to experience again. I can deal with the dark better."

"Babe, please don't push me away." He took my hand.

"Goodbye Ranger." His touch was painful and I had to move my hand away. I felt his breath on my cheek "I'm not giving up." Then he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I was sitting on the back porch swing absorbed in an audio book. Grandma had picked me up an assortment at the local library to keep my mind occupied. I was swinging in the light breeze when a body sat down with me and a big arm wrapped around the back of me and squeezed my shoulders. I took off my headphones.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hi Les."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too buddy."

"How are my guys?" He threaded his fingers through mine.

"Ask them yourself." He pulled me into the kitchen.

Big arms captured me. "Tank." I smiled. "Miss you little girl."

A smaller set of arms encircled me and he buried his head in my hair. "Hector, I miss you so much." I hugged him.

Another set of arms went around me. "I know these soft, smooth arms. It's my Bobby."

Then a pair of huge arms hugged me and a sweet voice said, "Miss you Steph. I wish I had been with you and you didn't have to get hurt."

"Hal there is no way that I would want any of you guys to take my place. Don't you think like that. I'm glad that none of you were there to get hurt."

"How are the rest of the guys? Ram, Cal?"

"They miss you Bombshell. The place is not the same without you."

Just then my Mom announced that lunch was ready in the dining room. One of the guys led me into the room and into a chair.

"You guys are here for lunch?"

Tank said, "We called ahead to ask to come see you and your mother was gracious enough to offer lunch."

"Thank you mom. I miss my friends."

"You're welcome Stephanie. They say they care about you and wanted to talk to you."

"You guys are here to talk about Ranger."

"Yes. The man loves you."

"Jeanne Ellen's twisted obsession is not his fault. They haven't been on a mission or together in a long time. They never were a real couple. He respected her and trusted her but there were no deep feelings there. We're not sure what happened to make her snap. We think something may have happened to her over the last year to cause this kind of change," Bobby said.

"She always was a bitch if you ask me. He had never allowed her into that building before. She coerced a new employee to let her up to the control room and that little shit broke protocol and his ass is gone," Lester said.

"Bombshell, we have seen you together. There is an irrefutable connection between the two of you. There is a connection with us."

"Chica, Rangeman has been different since you came to us. We all have a dark past. Boss is happy. You see dark but you are light. We need your light."

Lester said, "Damn brother! Did you just speak a whole paragraph in English?"

I laughed. "Hec's been yanking your chains. He's the go to guy for the juicy gossip in the building because all you guys spill right in front of him. He didn't lie. He just didn't let you know he could speak English." I held my hand up for him. "Give me some buddy." Hector smacked it and squeezed it tight.

"Beautiful, Rangeman is your home. Ranger is your home. He means it when he says that he will have every expert in the country look at you and if you still can't see, every man and Ella and Luis will be there for you. You will be happy because it doesn't matter to him and it doesn't matter to us as long as you're in our lives. All of us and Ranger love you and want you with us."

"Guys it's all I can do to deal with the dark. I just want neutral territory to try to pick up the pieces and make some kind of life for myself. I do appreciate that you care for me. I don't want pity. Ranger is just getting his business going and he doesn't need to be saddled with a blind woman. I care for him that much."

"Stephanie Plum! These young men have come here to tell you that they care about you and how much Ranger loves you. Don't you be stubborn and make the wrong decision here. They want to help you."

"Mom! Are you drinking?"

"Stephanie! Of course not. I'm trying to be sincere. I love you and I want you to be happy. It breaks my heart to see you this way. You need to go with them. Go to Ranger. He loves you." Then she began to cry. Oh boy. Mom doesn't cry.

Ranger's company uses black Ford Explorer SUVs. All black, as in the same that I see. I was currently riding in one with Tank and Bobby and Lester and was as scared as I have ever been in my life. I felt like I had just been pitched out of my parents' house blind and cold.

I felt the car park. The door opened and someone pulled me out. I heard the elevator and voices.

"Would one of you guys get my ferocious beast Rex out of the truck please. I need a little help to the elevator too. I'm not going to be your comic relief guys." I heard soft chuckles.

I was swept off my feet. "I gotcha' Beautiful."

"Just don't be making a detour to your apartment. I'm taken."

"Dammit!" He teased.

Lester set me down in the living room of Ranger's apartment. He moved my hand down to feel the couch. I sat down. A little hand took mine. "Stephanie, I'm so glad you're back. I'll be here to help you dear."

"Thank you Ella."

Then it was quiet. But I felt him there.

"What do you want with a blind woman Ranger?" I stiffened as the couch sagged and his strong arms circled me and pulled me close to him.

"I don't care Stephanie. If the specialists say that they can't help you then I'll get you help to learn to deal with this challenge. I just want you in my home, my bed, and my life. There is not another woman in the whole world that would make me happier than you."

He put his face next to mine. He smelled so good and was so warm and comforting.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Okay. Let's get you unpacked and settled again."

We were eating dinner in his dining room. Well, he was eating.

"Why did she do this?"

"We had history. I think it was jealousy at you coming into the picture and becoming a local celebrity. She saw us together."

"Was she your sub? You had kinky sex with her?"

"Yes."

"I wish I had just died in the car rather than this."

"Stop that line of thinking now. I'm sorry if my answer hurt you. I never loved that woman. The only woman I have ever loved is you. You're not a quitter. Remember how you always got your skip. You're going to have the support of a lot of people. You don't want to let them down."

"Okay I'm not stupid. Enough with the reverse psychology."

"My sassy girl is still in there." He wrapped his hand around my neck and gently pulled my head to him. His lips crushed mine and his tongue invaded my mouth. I was overwhelmed with sensation and pushed away from him.

"I'm sorry Babe."

"Since I can't see, my other senses sometimes overwhelm me and it's kind of scary."

"That's the kind of thing you'll need help dealing with."

"Ranger, I'm here right now mainly because I was pushed out of my parents' house and I don't have any where else to go. I'm here again not because you asked me to move in with you because that's what you really wanted. Instead, I'm here because you feel obligated after I was hurt by your twisted ex- fuck buddy. I said okay but, I'm not ready to be intimate with you again. I don't think I'm ready to feel anything for you other than friendship for the time being. I'm sorry. I do appreciate you helping me. You said there are apartments here. Is there one ready and vacant?"

"Babe, I can accept that. I will give you as much time as you need. Let me correct you in thinking that you're here because I feel obligated. You are here because I love you and I want you here and I want to take care of you. I would move out before you because you are already familiar with this apartment. It will be easier for you to adjust and feel your way around here. I don't want to leave you; however, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't push you out of your own apartment. Is there room for a single bed somewhere? Maybe your office or the dressing room?"

"We'll worry about that later. You take my bed tonight. Come and I'll help you get ready for bed. Ella can come up tomorrow and you both can work together on placing your things in the apartment where you can find them." He took my hand and pulled me up.

A few mintues later, I was dressed in a t-shirt and tucked in his bed. I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would come quickly. I felt worse than the first night I had arrived in this apartment.

TBC

Please don't shoot the writer. Sorry if I extracted tears. I'm known for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Before I opened my eyes I felt him close to me. He ran his fingers through my curls and murmured softly, "please come back to me beautiful Babe. I miss your smile and your sweet kisses." He thinks I'm still asleep. I felt him kiss me lightly on my temple and step quietly out of the room.

I waited a couple minutes and then got up and felt my way to the bathroom to answer mother nature's call and wash my face. When I came out I smelled fresh coffee brewing in the apartment. I felt my way to the kitchen. "Good Morning Babe. You sleep well?"

"Yes. You know how I love those soft sheets." He took my hand and led me to the stool at the breakfast bar. "Want some coffee?"

"The smell led me here. If you put the cream and sugar in front of me, I can help myself. It's one of the little things I'm learning to do."

"Okay. That's good. Here you go, coffee mug, cream, sugar and spoon. Let's see your skills."

I moved my hand toward the heat of the steam coming out of the cup. I felt my cup and reached to feel the other items. Okay hold the cup, grab the cream, hold over cup, slightly tilt creamer, good. Grab spoon, open sugar bowl, one scoop into cup, two scoop and three scoop today and stir. "How did I do?"

"Perfect." I felt around the coffee cup.

"You're a big fibber Manoso. Give me a dish rag and I can clean up my mess."

"Ella's our mess cleaner upper and she won't mind helping you."

"Well these little things will help to keep me busy. So run it under the water and give it here." There was a knock at the door and Ranger went to get it.

"Good morning Stephanie. I brought you something special for breakfast." It was Ella. "What ya' got Ella?" I heard a plate gently clatter in front of me. I smelled it immediately. I grabbed it and took a big bite. "OMIGO..Ewa, u..go..me..bos..en..creme..yum!"

"Actually Ranger sent me out for these dear."

"Come here buddy." I took another big bite of boston crème and grabbed his head and pulled him down to me. "You wanted kisses. Here ya' go." I gave him a big sugary kiss.

"Mmmm..you taste delicious Babe. I have fond memories of this confection." I choked. He patted my back

"Bet you do."

"I'm going to work and I'm going to leave you in Ella's care." He gave me another light kiss.

"You want another dear?"

"Yep, I can definitely eat another." After my yummy breakfast, Ella and I worked on getting me settled in. We rearranged and placed my things together so that I was able to find them on my own in the bedroom and bathroom and dressing room. Any small bit of independence was comforting to me.

After Ella left, I laid on the bed thinking about Ranger. His sweet words and small gestures this morning were sincere, I knew. As much as I wanted to fight it, he was the same man that made love to me and walked away on that dangerous mission. I loved him and most important, he loved me.

I heard the lock tumble and the keys in the bowl. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Ranger?"

"Yes Babe." He sat down next to me.

"I wanted to hold you at arm's length from me because all this hurt so bad. But, I can't. I'm a shitty actor and as you know I do denial well." He chuckled.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"Maybe this will make it clear. You know what hurts the most?"

"No. Tell me."

"I won't get to see you again. Your innocent face when you're sleeping, your face when you give your two hundred watt smile, your beautiful body…" Tears were rolling down my face as I choked out the words. "The color of your skin, when you look handsome in your suits, the face you make when we make love." He put his hand over mine.

"You have those pictures in your head. They will always be there. Your other senses will help you remember. When you touch me you'll remember. Do you love me Babe?"

"Yes. Since about the first day we started this relationship."

His warm hand took mine and he threaded his fingers through. He pulled me up and close to him. "Feel me Babe. See me with your hands." He pulled my hand to his chest.

I reached around him and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up. He raised his arms and I pulled it over his head. I put my hands to his head and pulled the leather tie away and put my fingers through the silky tresses. I felt the contours of his face and ran my fingers along his full lips and kissed him, then felt his neck and his shoulders and his beautiful abs and ran my hands around him and down his back. "I can see you. You're so beautiful."

"Babe, you're beautiful inside and out."

"That's sweet."

"It's true."

"I need to check on Alfonso. Has he been lonely?"

"Very."

I felt for the button and zipper and pulled his jeans over his hips and down his muscular legs. I reached out and took his wonderful, soft, throbbing magic wand into my hand and my other hand ran down his smooth hips and taught ass.

"I don't want foreplay. I just want you to help me out of these clothes and I want to feel you inside me please." He did that and pulled me down to the bed. He lay on his side next to me and pulled me against him pulling a leg over him. He rubbed my back and moved his hand down to by butt and pulled me toward his erection and slowly began to slide into me. He put his mouth over mine and kissed me slow and sensual as he glided in me and slowly moved.

"This feels so wonderful. I could go this pace all night."

"I won't make it all night this first time. It's been a while and you feel wonderful too. You're so tight and warm and fit me so well. You were made for me Babe. I wanted to get back to you so bad. I missed you so much and I love you."

"I missed you. I just couldn't think about you. It was too painful."

"I'm sorry that woman hurt you. I wanted to kill her. Let's don't talk about it. Come with me and feel me Babe. I just want to show you how much I love you." He showed me and I relished it. I loved this man and would always love my Ranger.

I was resting in his arms a little time later when he spoke to me. "Babe, I have an appointment tomorrow for you with a specialist in Philadelphia. We were lucky to get an appointment quickly and he's close. One of the best eye specialists in our area."

"Okay."

"Are you a little bit hungry now? I'm worried because you're so slim right now? You're not eating Babe. Let me heat dinner and attempt to get a full belly out of you." I giggled because that line sounded like one out of those cheesy romance novels I've read before.

"What's so funny?"

"Fill my belly in the romance novels means…uh..not with food."

I felt his mirth. "Babe, I can make that happen too."

He shrugged me into a t-shirt and some of my yoga pants and led me to the breakfast bar and on to a stool. There was a knock at the door and then footsteps heading to the kitchen. A big arm wound around my neck and I got slapped on the cheek with a slobbery kiss. "How you doing Beautiful?"

"Getting ready to get my belly filled. Does yours need filling? You do know that slobbering on a girl is not going to get you laid Santos?" He grabbed my face and gave me a panty-drenching kiss with tongue and I almost fell off the stool.

"I got my moves Gorgeous and yeah, I can eat." I heard a slap.

"Yow, man!" I heard another male laugh.

"If we didn't have someplace important to go in the morning, I'd have your ass on the mats for that. My woman. Get your own. Heat yourself up a plate. There's plenty you dumb shit." I giggled at them.

I got another kiss on the cheek. Soft lips and I know that smell. "Hey Dr. Cootie Catcher is here. You hungry too or are you just looking for bugs?" Lester barked laughter.

"Babe."

Bobby snorted. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well Um…"

"Don't do it Babe." I giggled again.

"Hey, I'm suffering here. You can suffer a little with me. Ranger tried to ride me bareback the first time we did it and he said he '_assumed_'. There. I stopped him right before you know...and asked him what he was thinking and told him that I could have cooties. That's when he told me about you, Dr. Cootie Catcher."

"Dammit! Babe. Now you've done it." I heard another louder slap.

"Ow! Fuck!" Lester and I were cracking up.

"How much time do I spend preaching to your men about this subject and Bossman pulls a stunt like that? _I'm_ taking your ass to the mats! Even worse is now I'm saddled with a name like the 'cootie catcher'. Damn man! I'm gonna' beat your ass!" Now I was holding my stomach and crying and I'm pretty sure that Lester was too.

"Wait, I have a question for you too Steph. Were you on birth control?" I heard a snort.

"Well..um..no."

"Holy shit! You forgot about the condom too? You two children are made for each other even in your stupidity! What the hell were both of you thinking? You can still get pregnant, even if he didn't ejaculate yet. Probably not likely but still!"

"Shit!"

"What? It had been a long time Bobby. I was horny and after I saw his…you know what my brain went to shit! Blame Alfonso!"

"Babe!"

Lester hooted, "Who the fuck is Alfonso?"

"Babe, there will pain in your future if you do this."

"Like a spanking? Oh boy! Where is he standing Lester?" He took my arm and moved it to the right. I pointed one finger down and then wiggled it and then slowly raised it to attention. Two masculine howls of laughter erupted.

"Beautiful, I'm so glad you're back. I just love you girl."

"That goes for me too, Steph," Bobby said.

"I love you guys too. Let's grub."

Ranger didn't spank me that night. He made love to me. I think he knew that the comic relief had been good for all of us. Any small bit of normal we could get, we needed. Ranger, Bobby, and I were on our way to Philadelphia. Ranger had one hand on me the whole way and it was that comforting connection that I needed. We were all quiet for a while. "Bobby, I don't know anything about you personally except you're studying to be a doctor. Tell me about you. You have a girlfriend? What about your parents? Bet they are proud of you."

"Actually, I never knew my Dad and my Mom passed right before I graduated high school. She had been sick for a while and I had wished that I had the skills to comfort her and help her. I got a student loan and took a couple years of training like EMS take and nursing. I got a certificate and then I joined the army because I had no place else to go really. That's where I met Ranger or then Carlos in basic training. No girlfriend currently."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bobby. I hope I didn't dredge up painful memories for you."

"It's okay. His family is like my parents now and I have brothers. Not blood but just as close. My mother was a good woman and would have never dreamed that I would become a doctor and it gives me comfort knowing that she would be proud."

"I'm proud of you too and a special girl would be damn lucky to be with you. You are a sweet and caring guy Bobby Brown. You have a great bedside manner."

"Sometimes that's all I had to offer the men in my care." Ranger squeezed my thigh harder. Oh my goodness. I knew what he meant. The men he couldn't save. I reached my hand back to him and he took it and squeezed.

Ranger parked the car and opened my door and led me out. Bobby took my other hand and we walked into the building and into an escalator. "Don't be nervous Babe."

We went through a door and I guess Ranger signed us in. Bobby led me to a chair in the waiting room and Ranger sat down on the other side. They both continued to hold my hand. I felt tension and the need to comfort them. "Whatever the guy says is okay. I'll be okay now. Please don't worry." Then we heard, "Stephanie Plum?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Both guys took me in and I went through a myriad of tests, scans, and examinations. We were led to what must have been the doctor's office. Ranger sat down and pulled me into his lap. I heard Bobby sit next to us. The door opened and closed.

A soft voice said, "Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Welsley. I have reviewed your test results and I have good news. You have healed well and only have a small bit of scarring and the concussion was not in an area that would have adverse effects to your eyesight. I can't see any physical reason for your extended blindness. I need to ask you a personal question. Did you suffer any emotional trauma close to the time of the accident?"

I couldn't speak. As a matter of fact I became nauseous. Ranger pushed my head down between my knees and rubbed my back.

"Dr. Welsley, it was not an accident. A stalker placed a bomb on her car. The explosion launched her in the air and knocked her out and the day before she had experienced a severe emotional shock."

"I see. I'm sorry. I think what you are experiencing Ms. Plum is what we call 'Conversion Disorder' or hysterical or emotional blindness. Although it's the result of trauma or injury, it's a condition in which psychological stress is manifested in a physical manner. It is usually temporary."

"So you're basically saying I went nuts and made myself blind?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. Your concussion and injuries were the reason for the initial blindness."

"Dr. Welsley, what treatments are recommended for this condition?" Bobby asked.

"Counseling or psychotherapy, medication like anti-anxiety drugs or sedatives or hypnosis may help. Studies have shown that another emotional event or shock can trigger the brain's optic nerve."

"I don't need the drugs doctor. I don't want to live sedated."

"I'm thinking that counseling may be in your best interest. A positive outlook can be quite powerful. Now that you know that there is no permanent physical damage, that should help with recovery."

Ranger said, "Thank you Dr. Welsley for seeing us on such short notice. We very much appreciate that."

When we got in the car, I felt Ranger's anguish beside me. I reached for him and touched his face. "This is not your fault. I do trust you and I know now without a doubt that you would never hurt me. Please don't blame yourself. This was really good news right?" He took my hand.

"Yes Babe, it was definitely good news."

Bobby said, "Steph we have a very good psychotherapist that we use. In our line of work we get shell-shocked often. That's what happened to you."

"You up for some comfort food Babe?"

"Yes I am. Bobby what's your favorite splurge?"

"When in Philly, cheesesteak and fries baby."

"Take us there, Ranger."

Bobby and I were surprised when Ranger ordered a cheesesteak and soiled his temple with us. Half way through my sandwich Bobby said, "Damn baby girl!"

"Wha…oh...sorry. Just tastes so good. I can't see it but the smell and taste is _off the hook_ dude. Mmm...so scrumptious, so savory, so delectable, so tasty..."

"You have cheese and grease running down your chin and if you lick that thing one more time and lick your lips…dammit girl! Excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Babe, you just brought my boy to his knees." Then he licked the cheese off my chin and kissed me. I giggled.

"So he's…?"

"Yeah. He needed to _rub one out_. This meal gave me an idea that just might help you. There is someone I need to talk to first."

"Oh, okay."

Bobby came back a calmer guy. "You say this is worse when she's eating dessert? Give me a fucking warning so I can vacate the room next time. She could bring down a whole battalion in one meal."

"Bob, I think it was worse because her other senses are heightened. She mentioned before that she gets sensory overloaded, overwhelmed. I have an idea and I'll talk to you about it."

We finished our meal and headed back to Trenton.

Ranger got me comfortable in the apartment with a book and my headphones and went to the control room for a while. After a couple hours I felt him back in the bedroom even before he leaned down and kissed me.

I took off my headphones.

"I want to talk to you about something Babe." He sat down on the bed and held my hand.

"Please hear me out completely and then you can ask me anything you want. First, do you really trust me?"

"Okay and yes I really trust you and I love you."

"Thank you for that. I trust and love you. Your heightened senses during our lunch today gave me an idea, which might help you with this type of blindness. The doctor mentioned that another surprise or shock could trigger your sight back. I have an idea for the trigger and it has to do with BDSM."

"Whoa…"

"Wait Babe. Hear me out. The experience is all about the heightened senses. The use of the blindfold, the restraints, and focusing senses for the ultimate sexual experience. For someone whose never experienced it before, it is quite shocking and would be extremely exciting. I would like to try one night, have one serious play with you to see what the result might be. This is something that is out of the ordinary and doesn't really fit the real Dom/sub lifestyle but it may help. I talked to Bobby and Elvira about it because I don't want to make a mistake and hurt you further emotionally. They both agree though that a light play session might work."

"A night at Elvira's B&B and you discussed this with Bobby? Geez, it's one thing talking to Bobby about regular sex, but too much with the kinky sex. What are you going to do to me? Is it going to hurt? Those rooms look like torture chambers."

"Babe, I'm not going to hurt you. That's where the trust comes in. Were you afraid of me when I spanked your ass that one night?"

"No, you were playing. That was fun."

"How was it for you? How did it make you feel when I was holding you down?"

"It was hot!"

"And it was exciting?"

"Hell yeah!"

"How would you feel about putting yourself totally in my control and trusting me to take you somewhere exciting you have never been?"

"I guess I could do that."

"You will have to be positive. This is all consensual even down to a contract and rules stated before we enter into play. When I am Dom, I am in control for your safety and your pleasure. You can't talk to me unless I ask you to, you have to answer me with respect and you have to do everything I say when I tell you to. No argument, no questions during the play period. What do you say to this?"

"Um…shit Ranger can you give me a little taste or something? Maybe a test drive? How am I really supposed to understand this?"

I felt him get off of the bed. "Stand up Stephanie." Whoa...his voice just changed and he sounds serious. I stood up next to the bed.

"I want you to slowly strip down to your panties now."

"Okay."

"Do not speak unless I ask you a question and you will answer, yes sir. Do you understand?"

"Uh…yes..sir."

"Good. Now do as I told you to do."

I pulled my shirt off and my bra and then my jeans and dropped them on the bed.

"Get down on your knees Stephanie." I did.

"Sit back on your heels, knees apart, head down, hands on your thighs." I did and he adjusted me with his bare foot slightly.

"This is the submissive pose. This is the pose you will assume at the beginning of each play session. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Stand up."

"Take your panties off." I slowly pulled them off and dropped them. Just his commanding voice was making me hot.

"Crawl to the middle of the bed and stay on your hands and knees." I scrambled over the bed and stopped. I was breathing hard now. I felt a rustle and clothing drop behind me. Oh mother of all that's twisted, what is he going to do?

I jumped when I felt his arousal at my backside. He lay over my back and I felt his arms on both sides of me. He didn't touch me. Then he moved and I felt his whiskers down my backside. Oh shit I was gushing and oh no! "No butt…"

"Quiet Stephanie! You will not speak until spoken to." I was shaking and I felt more than just the liquid running down my thighs. Heat was radiating outwards from my core and slowly spreading.

Then soft words, "On your back Stephanie." I slowly rolled over.

I felt him straddle me. Oh holy hell, this was sexy and Alfonso was resting between my breasts. The heat turned into almost painful need. Then he leaned down and his long silky tresses brushed my face and I breathed him in. That wonderful scent that was only his and it filled me with love and want for my Man. The Master of my heart. I knew I would do anything for him. He moved and yet the silky tresses continued to move slowly down my body and woke up every nerve and sinew and I began to tingle. My back was arching and my thighs were shaking. Oh please, this was torture. I was trying to be a good sub to him but, I'm a newbie and I'm weak. It's all I can do not to grovel and beg.

"Stephanie, put your legs up and pull your knees apart. I can see your need and I won't prolong your agony." I did it and it was hard to hold my shaking knees. I felt his long silky hair against my thighs and it left them quivering. Then he moved and slammed into me hard. I screamed and shattered and then nothing.

I woke up feeling warm water enveloping me and gentle hands touching me with soft words in my ear. "Carlos?"

"Yes Babe?"

"What happened?"

"_Le petite mort,_ little death babe. It was a transcendental spiritual release of your life force, so to speak. It's caused by the release of oxytocin in the brain after orgasm."

"It was wonderful. Are you back?"

"Yes and I know. You did so good Babe. I'm so proud of you."

He washed me and kissed me and then lifted me and carried me to bed. He gently covered me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go to sleep Babe. You are mine and we're going to be more than fine. I love you."

"You passed this test drive too. You're a pretty good driver."

"Thanks, that's the point."

I'm sitting in Elvira's office and I want to bolt more than anything. I want to run into the night and not turn back. Except I can't see. I'm scared and I'm overwhelmed. The contract and the shit in it freaked me out already. I don't think I can do this.

"Darling girl, we have to finish this contract. You are such a lucky girl to have a Dom that loves you so much. He is willing to change his lifestyle for you. "You trust him?"

"Yes."

"Then we will set the hard limits and be done. What are you absolutely not willing to do?"

"Only one thing I can think. No butt stuff."

"You trust and love your Dom yet you would deny him your whole body? You have no idea what pleasures he can give you. You would be advised to leave even this open. He will not hurt you dear girl. You have so much pleasure to gain and so little to lose. Submit to him. This man who loves you so."

"Okay. I don't know how to stop this or how to go on. I'm lost. Just do whatever to me." I felt so afraid and defeated. How could I run if I didn't know where to run? She placed a pen into my hand and led it to a paper. I marked an x and tears began flowing.

"Lose your fear, let your senses take over and embrace the gift that your lover, Carlos is about to bestow on you. You won't be sorry dear Stephanie." She touched my face and wiped a tear away.

TBC

You tarts wanted it. So here you go. Actually fits into the story well and your going to love the very last chap!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Strong arms picked me up and walked up the stairs. "Don't cry Babe. Remember the lesson from last night and remember I love you." He stopped walking. "I'm going to open this door now and what I'm hoping is that our lives are going to change tonight for the better. He gave me a gentle kiss. I heard the door open and he deposited me on my feet.

"Take off your clothes and assume the submissive posture now."

With shaky hands I slowly removed my clothes and dropped them to the floor and got on my knees and put my head down.

"Good Stephanie, you please me. Stand up now."

I stood up and he grasped my hand and led me across the room. He moved the hand he was holding up and placed it in a wide cuff and locked it in. Then he locked the other hand.

"Spread your legs." He grasped first one ankle and locked it in another wide cuff and then continued to do the same to my other ankle. I was spread and restrained and I was terrified. "Car…"

"Quiet! Do not speak or I will punish you." Tears started to come again. Suddenly I felt something soft against my cheek. He ran it down my face and under my nose.

"Do you recognize this smell?" I inhaled and a picture formed in my head and the smell was beautiful and comforting.

"Yes sir."

"What is it?"

"It's a rose."

"It's a rose what?"

"Sir?"

"Good girl." He slowly moved the soft rose over my face and down my neck and down from my chin to the cleavage between my breast and then circled each one. My breathing began to change from frantic to aroused. Instead of thinking about the cuffs that bound me, I was thinking of just the rose and how the soft petals felt on my bare skin. He grazed my nipples with what must have been the stem and I gasped. He continued his journey with the rose down my back, my butt and down the back of my legs. Then he came up the outside of my legs to my hips and moved it back and forth across my abdomen. A slow fire began to burn at my core and I actually shivered.

Then I felt the rose on my feet and toes. He took the cuff off one ankle and picked it up and ran the soft rose under my foot and I gasped again from the unexpected pleasure. Then he began to move the rose again up the inside of my leg and stopped right before my 'doodah'. My legs began to quiver and my breathing became more labored. When he started again at my ankle on the opposite leg I began to feel the pleasure of an orgasm building. As the rose made it's way up and stopped, I swallowed. "Oh..."

Instead of disciplining me for making a sound, he leaned in and pressed against me and kissed me gently. His chest was bare against my swollen nipples and I felt soft leather caressing me and gently moving against my lower region. It was turning me on and lighting fires in my body. Then suddenly he stepped back and slapped my swollen bud hard with the rose and I cried out my orgasm as my legs went to jelly and he stepped close to me again and put his arm around my waist and his face against my cheek.

I thought he would let me go. Instead, he cuffed my ankle again. My mind was reeling and if not for the restraints it would be hard to stand. Suddenly I felt a slap to my breast and I yelled out in surprise. It was not really painful, more like multiple tiny stings. Before I could organize my thoughts, my other breast was stung. I gasped and struggled against the restraints. I felt the tears again and then I began to feel something else...anger.

Then he slapped my stomach with the thing he was holding. I could tell it was some kind of whip because it had many strands. They were soft like maybe suede. I was gritting my teeth. Then he slapped my mound and I wanted to launch myself at him. I suddenly felt white-hot anger. My fingers curled and my nails wanted to claw him and I growled.

"You are angry."

"Yes." I hissed.

"Yes what?"

"Fuck you!"

He suddenly grabbed my hair and swiftly turned me around and slapped my ass hard with his choice of whip. I screamed, "Bastard!" He slapped me again. Tears began to fall again. He put his hand between my legs and put a finger inside me. No, I wanted to be angry. I didn't want to feel this. I was sobbing and trying to move away from him. He pressed his body against me and held me firm.

"You will not be angry unless I tell you to be angry. You will obey me or you will be punished. Now use your senses and focus on me. What do I smell like and what do I feel like pressed against you?"

He was naked now and I could feel his arousal and his smooth skin pressed against my back. I smelled his unique blend of sweat, musk and the Bvlgari body wash I love so much. This was the heady smell of the man that I loved. I began to relax against him. Then my mind was empty except for the smell and feel of him. He suddenly left me. "No. Please."

"You still have to be punished Stephanie. You will not cry or speak out unless it is to use the safe word. What is the safe word?"

"Red…sir."

"Very good. I'm using a flogger. It is soft and will not mark you."

Then suddenly he slapped my behind hard. I gasped but didn't cry out. Then he slapped me between my thighs and this time I was startled by a gush of moisture there. He turned me around and slapped both my breasts quickly. I felt the beginning of another orgasm building. How can that be? How can I be excited when he's flogging me with a whip? I was stinging and tingling all over now. He slapped the inside of my leg and then finally my mound and then again and I gasped in shock as another orgasm hit me. I began to see colorful spots behind my blind eyes and my ears were ringing and my knees were like quivering Jello. I slumped against the restraints.

Carlos removed the cuffs and picked me up and carried me and laid me down on what felt like satin sheets. Before my breathing became regular again he started his next assault on me. He took my nipple in his mouth and sucked and it was cold. His tongue was moving something cold against me. It was ice in his mouth. He took his mouth away and captured my other nipple. My senses were overwhelmed and I was exhausted because of my emotions and the two previous orgasms and reached my hand up and pushed him away. He captured it and slammed it over my head and restrained it and then did the same for the other hand.

"You will not touch me unless I ask you to. You NEVER push your Dom away. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I'm just so tired…"

"Quiet! You have not pleased your Master yet!"

I began to cry again. I couldn't handle all the emotions and the sensory overload any more. I wanted quiet peaceful sleep. Then he kissed my navel and I gasped as he dropped a piece of ice there and licked it with his tongue. The heat in my center began to build again. Oh please no, I can't take it again. Then he took my so swollen bud in his mouth and sucked hard laving with his tongue and the swirling piece of ice in his mouth. I began to writhe and he held me firm. "I can't!"

"You will! As many times as I say and this time you will when I say!"

He raised my foot and I felt a tickle all the way down it, I tried to pull it back. He held it firmly. He did the same for the other foot and then began moving it up the inside of my thigh. I recognized his next choice of torture. It was a feather. I began to tingle again as he moved it slowly over my whole body. This man is going to pleasure me or torture me to death tonight. If I had known, I would have written my will and designated a new hamster mommy for Rex in it. As it was, Carlos the maniacal torturer Dom/aka Ranger deserved to be the next hamster mommy since he was going to be the reason for my demise. When he turned into Ranger again I had every intention of offering up some pay back, even if I had to get help. I took a deep breath and when I let it out I murmured, "Bring it on Dom the fucker. You'll get yours." I thought I heard a very faint chuckle.

"Did you speak?"

"No sir," I snarked.

He flipped me over and re-strapped me into a contraption that cuffed my knees to my wrists. I was lying on my face with my butt up in the air. Oh no. I pissed off the Dom and I'm really in a bad position now. Then he slammed into me and stopped. I yelled out and I'm counting one-two-three...nothing. I wiggled my butt and he slapped me on the ass hard and I gushed and squeezed him. He groaned. He still didn't move. I tried to back up against him and he groaned again and I gushed. Omigod, what is this feeling? I'm restrained but it's like I have the control and it's setting me on fire. I moved my butt in circles and he gasped and I almost came apart. I like this. I like it very, very much. I moved forward as far as I could so he pulled almost all the way out and then flopped over on my side effectively removing him and denying him. I was so proud of myself.

Then he growled. Oh shit! Then I pulled 'big balls' from a place on me that didn't exist and I growled back at him. He pulled me back to my knees and slammed into me again and began riding me. I was so hot and excited; I was on another plane of existence. "You..will..not..deny..me!"

"Yes..I..will..and..I..can!" Then I gathered all the energy that I had left and I slammed backwards into him one-two-three-times and he yelled and I shattered. I saw white light flash behind my eyes and the ringing was back in my ears and all my senses just thankfully shut down and it was over. Blackness again.

TBC

Well, you horny gals got your night at the B & B. Hope you liked!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My eyes fluttered open. I saw dim light. Light! I looked around. We were in the red room. Then I turned to my side and looked at the man I loved. He was sleeping with that innocent looking face. My Ranger had saved me yet again and I loved him so much. I kissed him gently on his lips and put my fingers through his silky hair. I can see you again you beautiful man. Your twisted plan worked. Then I thought about the spanking and the punishment and my brows furrowed and I pursed my lips then got up and dressed. I grabbed my weapon of choice off the wall and stomped down the stairs to the foyer.

Elvira came out of the '_drawing room_'. She looked in my eyes and grinned at me. Then she looked down at my paddle. I waved it at her. "Pay back." She put her head back and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm a really shitty sub."

She laughed again. "Darling girl, you're adorable. I can see why he's captivated by you. This lifestyle is not for everyone and I have a feeling that the both of you already have an exciting and healthy love life. You've found what you're looking for."

"I think we have. We love each other very much. Mistress Elvira, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help."

"Tsk…you are and always will be my darling girl. Now you bring those beautiful men to me that I know Carlos has been hiding and we will liberate them as well."

"Yes mam. They are very special and this is way better than psychotherapy." I called Rangeman for a ride and stepped outside and looked up at the sky. "What a beautiful morning."

I hopped into the Explorer and looked at Lester. "Good to see you buddy."

"Good to see you beautiful." He kissed me on the cheek and we headed back to Rangeman. He looked down at my paddle.

"We're calling Dr. Cootie Catcher when we get back and this is pay back and you guys are going to help me." He snorted and then laughed. "Cool! I'm in."

I heard the lock tumble and the door open and headed to the bedroom and walked to the far side of the bed. Ranger walked into the room and looked at me and grinned. "Babe."

"Ranger. Okay boys." Lester and Bobby stepped out of the dressing room and grabbed him from behind and subdued him.

"What the hell are you assholes doing?"

"On the bed guys." They slammed him face down on the bed and Lester sat on his back while Bobby held his feet.

"Handcuffs please, Mr. Santos."

"Here you go, Ms. Plum." Lester grabbed an arm and raised it over his head I cuffed it and grabbed the other and cuffed them together. "That should do it."

"I think so Ms. Plum."

Ranger growled. "What the hell are you three up to?"

"Dr. Cootie Catcher, when is the last time Ranger had a prostate exam?"

He snorted, "Never."

"Wouldn't you say he's due?"

"I would." He snapped on a pair of latex gloves. Emphasizing the snap of course.

"Lube?"

"Naah. He's very tough."

"Let's shrug these hot leather pants down off that butt." They wrestled him out of those hot britches while he continued to growl. "You Fuckers!"

"Hmm..nice taut ass."

"Very nice indeed."

"Allow me doctor." I reached down and spread Rangers butt cheeks and Bobby poked one extra long finger in like he was checking the temperature of a rump roast. "Ahhhh! You're fired Brown!"

"What's the temperature doctor?"

"I think he's done."

"Is it healthy doctor?"

"Don't know. Haven't had that class yet."

"Oh, that's too bad. Wiggle that finger for good measure before you finish up there, doc." Lester was cracking up.

I pulled out my paddle and walked around the bed to show it to Ranger. "Your safe word sweetie is 'Red Ass' and you will say it before I'm done because I'm going to blister your fine Cuban ass. Do you understand Mr. Manoso?"

"Oh shit…"

I swatted him hard and he jumped. "I like this paddle. Fits nice in my hand, handles well."

Lester said, "Very nice indeed."

"Shall we continue?"

"Of course. Let's do."

Ranger growled, "When she's done having her fun, you better hide that fucking paddle because I'm spanking the shit out of...!"

SPANK!.."Silence! You will only speak when you are spoken to. You will answer, Yes Mistress Bossalina. Do you undertstand?"

"What?"

SPANK..SPANK..Try again Mr. Manoso!

"Yes Dammit, Mistress Bossalina!"

"You guys like that name. Got it out of the Urban Dictionary. Means boss lady, female shot caller. I thought it to be very appropriate."

"Very appropriate." "Shall we continue with our mission?" "Lets do."

SPANK.."Does this turn you on Mr. Manoso? Need a boner check doc."

"Nope, got nothing here."

"Why would I? I'm being tortured by a demented Dominatrix and two merry spankster..

SPANK..SPANK..SPANK.."Silence!" He mumbles, "Dammit! I'm going to tan some asshole hide..."

"Oooh. We are so shaking in our boots Mr. soon to be blistered ass."

I started spanking him. I don't give a shit about contracts..spank..or rules..harder spank spank..or soft limits..spank..or hard limits..spank spank..torture toys..spank spank spank..punishments..spank spank spank spank..protocols..spank spank spank..or fucking ownership..spank spank spank spank..

Tank bellowed, "What the fuck is going on here? What are you clowns doing?"

..spank spank spank! "Red..Ass..Dammit! Shit! Mission accomplished. My ass is done!"

All of us erupted in laughter.

Ranger yelled, "You're a terrible sub! You are the worst ever in the history of the lifestyle! You're stubborn, disobedient, and angry. It would be easier to train an ape than you to be submissive! You exhausted me and now you punish me back!" The guys were howling and holding their stomachs.

"Uncuff him Les." He did and climbed off him to let him up. Ranger rolled over and grimaced as he pulled his pants up. Then he looked at me and grinned. "Do you still love me Babe?"

"Yes I do and thank you for helping me to see again. Although difficult, your idea worked. The guys quietly filed out the door and shut it.

"Ranger, do you still want me even though that lifestyle is not for me?"

"Oh hell yes! There is nothing more exciting than a little spitfire like you. You almost killed me last night and my ass is going to be sore for a while." I giggled.

"I would take an ass whipping any day to have my Babe look at me like you are now again. Damn, I love you woman." I launched myself into his arms.

"I..kiss..Love..kiss..You..kiss..Too,"..long wet kiss with tongue.

Ranger came in the conference room the next morning and gingerly sat down in his chair at the head of the table while Tank, Lester, Bobby, and I chuckled. He just looked around the room and grinned and shook his head. "Since you guys are my core team and part owners in the company, I wanted to talk about an issue that concerns us all. I would like to give up the contract with the government when it's up regarding the mission side of it. It's worth a lot of money and it effects the company as a whole."

Tank spoke up first. "I don't have a problem with that man. I would rather have my friends alive and happy than dead. So what? We just build the company slower."

Lester said, "Every time we go, we rack up another new enemy. That shit can come back to haunt us. I'm all for giving it up."

"I agree to give it up as well. We have all seen enough of the hell out there in the world. It's time to let somebody else clean it up man," Bobby said.

"Thank you guys. I didn't think I would want to give it up this soon. However, my life has undergone an unexpected change and I don't want to leave my Babe if I don't have to." He looked at me and smiled.

"Man you're through brother."

"You got it bad."

"Might as well go ahead and marry her."

"Might as well," Ranger said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

After a minute we heard three deep voices, "Get a room!"

````````````````````````````THE END``````````````````````````````````````````

This story was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
